So Far Different 'till Same
by kim joungwook
Summary: No Summary!/KyuWook!/Chap 3 Update!/BoyXBoy/DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle** : So far different till' same

**Author** : Kim Joungwook

**Pairing** : KyuWook

**Length** : mini chaptered. 1 of…

**Genre** : Romance

**Summary** : "Ryeowook-ah, apa yang berada dilehermu itu Kissmark?"/ "aigoo~ kekasihku manis sekali~" /"kau tahu, Kyu~ Bibirmu sangat seksi." /"dasar tak tahu tempat. Jangan bermesraan di depan kami./**CrackPair!KyuWook/BoyXBoy/DLDR!/ Mini chaptered**

**Warning** : Shounen-ai, BoyXBoy. **DLDR! **

.

.

.

**KyuWook **

**.**

"_Eomma~ Kyu mau cekolah!"_

"_he? Kyu masih tahun depan sekolahnya."_

"_shileo! Kyu mau cekarang cekolahnya!"_

"_keundae wae? Kenapa Kyu mau sekolah sekarang?"_

"_Wookie cekolah cekalang. Kyu juga mau ikut Wookie cekolah~"_

"_Jinjja? Kyu mau sekolah juga?"_

"_ne~"_

_._

_. _

_._

"_Kyu~ Sudah Wookie bilang jangan ke sana~"_

"_Tapi Kyu mau beli es Klim~"_

"_Cini, makan cama Wookie. Wookie punya coklat cama stlawbelly. Kyu juga cuka kan?"_

"_Ne~ Kyu cuka!"_

_._

_._

_._

"_yaish! Sudah eomma bilang makan sayurmu, Wookie!"_

"_Shireo! Sudah kubilang aku tidak suka sayur eomma~"_

"_dengarkan eomma. Mau sampai kapan kau tak suka sayur? Kau sudah hampir lulus SD Wookie~"_

"_tapi sayur itu pahit. Dan segala hal yang pahit itu tak enak, eomma~"_

"_tapi tetap saja kau butuh makan sayur. Lihatlah tubuhmu, kurus seperti itu!"_

"_eomma, aku tetap tak mau! Dan aku tidak kurus, eomma!"_

"_makan, Wookie. Eomma tak mau tahu, kau harus makan sayurmu!"_

"_shireo! Eomma jahat!"_

"_eomma tidak jahat. Eomma hanya me-"_

"_Geumanhaeyo, ahjumma. Wookie hanya tak mau makan sayur. Biarkan saja."_

"_aish! Kyu~ Kau juga sama saja!"_

"_tapi memang sayur itu tak enak. Benarkan, Kyu?"_

"_hn. Sayur memang tak enak!"_

"_Terserah kalian saja!"_

"_kajja kita beli es krim, Wookie~"_

"_kajja!"_

_._

_._

_._

"_Kyu!"_

"_Ah? Ahra Noona?"_

"_eoh, Wookie-ah?! Noona kira Kyu."_

"_Kyu sedang pergi noona. Waeyo?"_

"_eobseo. Tapi tadi noona kira kau memang Kyu. Lagipula kau juga berada dikamar anak itu."_

"_ah, mianhae. Tadi Kyu hanya memintaku menunggunya disini."_

"_hahahaha, gwenchana. Kalian memang sangat lengket. Kemana-mana selalu bersama."_

"_Noona terlalu berlebihan."_

"_aniya! Bahkan noona sampai salah membedakan dirimu dengan Kyu. Kalian memang sudah seperti anak kembar."_

_._

_._

_._

"_Wookie-ah. Aku tak tahu apakah sekarang waktu yang tepat untuk memberitahumu."_

"_waeirae, Kyu?"_

"_eum, kurasa, aku mencintaimu"_

"…"

"_Wookie? Kenapa? Kau tak mencintaiku juga?"_

"_B-Bukan begitu. Tapi, kita kukira –kita masih terlalu kecil untuk mengetahui apa itu cinta."_

"_hey! Kita sudah masuk Junior High School. Sudah cukup dewasa kurasa."_

"_Tapi-"_

"_kau mencintaiku tidak?"_

"_kyu, kau serius?"_

"_tentu saja, aku serius."_

"_Kurasa, A-aku juga mencintaimu~"_

_._

_._

_._

_"eung, Kyu."_

_"ne?"_

_"aku ingin bertanya sesuatu, tak apa?"_

_"bertanyalah, Baby~"_

_"ya! Geumanhae~ Berhentilah memanggilku baby."_

_"hahahhaa, arra, arra. Jadi bertanya tidak?"_

_"ah, iya. Aku hampir lupa."_

_"lalu?"_

_"aku ingin bertanya mengapa kau mencintaiku?"_

_"Geunyang"_

_"yah! Itu bukan jawaban, Kyu~"_

_"hahahaha, ne, ne. kukira karena memang kita berjodoh."_

_"he? Berjodoh? Apa hubungannya jodoh dengan kau mencintaiku?"_

_"Berjodoh artinya kita ditakdirkan bersama, ditakdirkan saling mencintai."_

_"Geuraeyo?"_

_"Geurae. Dan kurasa kita memang jodoh!"_

_"Jeongmalyo?"_

_"ya! Banyak hal yang sama diantara kita. Bahkan kita sangat mirip. Bukankah itu artinya kita berjodoh?"_

_"eum~ jika kau bilang bahwa kita berjodoh karena kita mirip, kurasa aku juga setuju denganmu."_

_"Kau memang harus setuju denganku!"_

_._

_._

_._

"Hey, Kyu! Bangunlah. Jangan sampai kau terlambat hari ini! Hari pertama pelajaran kan?!" Suara Ahra terdnegar menggelegar di kamar bernuansa putih biru itu. Seorang namja yang masih bergelung dibalik selimutnya itu mulai menggeliat tak nyaman. Apalagi Ahra mulai membukai tirai gorden dan mengguncang bahunya.

"Hey! Palli ireona!" Ahra kembali berteriak. Dengan tidak berperasaan ia memukul cukup keras punggung namja itu.

"eungh~ iya noona. Aku bangun." Dengan malas Kyuhyun membalas ucapan Ahra. Ia mengucek matanya sebentar dan membukanya lebar, mengerjapkannya beberapa kali sebelum memandang Ahra sebal.

"aku sudah bangun! Lebih baik noona membantu eomma saja di bawah." Usir Kyuhyun halus. Ahra tersenyum kecil dan mengacak kasar rambut Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Ahra, "aku sudah besar, Noona~" Gumam Kyuhyun. Ahra tertawa dan segera beranjak dari kamar itu.

"nan arra. Sana segera mandi."

.

.

.

"eomma~" suara Kyuhyun menyapa pendengaran seorang yeoja paruh baya yang tengah berkutat di dapur itu.

"Kyuhyun-ah~ Tumben kau sudah bangun?" Yeoja itu melihat jam yang tertempel di ruang makan, "belum ada jam 7." Tambah eomma Kim. Kyuhyun tertawa kecil.

"Aku mau membangunkan Wookie, eomma. Pasti dia masih tidur." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan senyum evilnya.

Dan Eomma Kim hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya maklum saat melihat Kyuhyun meletakkan tasnya di kursi makan begitu saja dan langsung menuju kamar Ryeowook. Hal yang sudah biasa terlihat.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun langsung tersenyum begitu membuka pintu kamar Ryeowook. Terlihat namja mungil itu tengah terlelap di atas ranjangnya dengan tubuh yang miring menghadap pintu, yang berarti jelas terlihat oleh Kyuhyun. Namja itu melangkah perlahan memasuki kamar dan menutup pintu, berjalan menuju jendela dan membuka gorden, membiarkan bias-bias mentari memasuki ruangan itu.

Kyuhyun berbalik dan langsung mendekati ranjang Ryeowook, tersenyum tipis melihat wajah damai sang kekasih yang sangat nyenyak dalam tidurnya. "dasar pemalas." Gumamnya kemudian.

"Bangunlah, chagi~" ucap Kyuhyun sembari ikut berbaring di sana, tidur menyamping hingga berhadapan langsung dengan wajah Ryeowook. Tak dipedulikannya lagi seragam sekolah yang ia pakai akan kusut karena posisi tidurnya.

"jadi, kau mau bangun atau tidak?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan seringainya. Ia sengaja berbicara tepat di depan bibir Ryeowook, sedikit meniupnya lalu mengecup kilat bibir itu. Menciptakan sebuah guratan di dahi Ryeowook.

.

Kyuhyun makin mendekatkan tubuhnya dan memeluk tubuh mungil Ryeowook, ikut menggeser tubuh itu agar semakin menempel padanya. "kau sangat sexy~" gumam Kyuhyun. Ia menempelkan wajahnya di leher Ryeowook, membuat kepala Ryeowook sedikit mendongak ke atas.

"eungh~" lenguhan rendah itu terdengar dari bibir Ryeowook saat Kyuhyun mengecup, menjilat, bahkan menghisap sedikit kuat lehernya. Dan seringai tercetak di wajah Kyuhyun saat melihat hasil dari perbuatannya, sebuah kissmark merah yang cukup mencolok di kulit putih Ryeowook.

"K-kyu?" gumaman Ryeowook membuat Kyuhyun menjauhkan wajahnya dari sana, menggeser tubuhnya sedikit jauh dan memandang Ryeowook yang tengah mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali.

"eum? Kau sudah bangun, Ryeowookkie?" Tanya Kyuhyun ditengah kegiatannya mengecupi wajah Ryeowook, membuat namja mungil itu kembali memejamkan matanya.

"Kyu~ geumanhae!" ucap Ryeowook susah payah, tangannya mendorong dada Kyuhyun agar menjauh darinya. Kyuhyun akhirnya mengalah dan menjauhkan wajahnya.

.

"aku masih mengantuk, Wookie~" ucap Kyuhyun manja sembari kembali mendekatkan wajahnya dan membenamkannya di dada Ryewook, mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang namja itu dan mulai memejamkan matanya.

Ryeowook terdiam sesaat, mencoba mengembalikan kesadarannya yang belum terkumpul sempurna. Dan ia langsung menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman kecil saat mengetahui Kyuhyun benar-benar menyamankan posisinya di sana.

"kau benar-benar mau tidur? Kita akan terlambat jika tak segera bersiap." Meski ucapan Ryeowook menyuruh Kyuhyun tidak tidur, tetapi tangannya justru membelai lembut punggung namja itu, membuat Kyuhyun benar-benar ingin tidur lagi.

"ani. Aku hanya ingin memelukmu seperti ini." Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, membuat Ryeowook sedikit memekik kaget.

"Keundae, Kyu. Kita harus se-"

"Kyuhyun! Ryeowook! Jika dalam 5 menit kalian tidak segera turun, kalian akan terlambat ke sekolah!" Teriakan appa Kim membuat Ryeowook mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun dan segera bangkit. Kyuhyun hanya diam dan ikut bangun lalu duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang. Terkikik kecil saat Ryeowook dengan tergesa mengambil asal handuk dan segera masuk ke kamar mandi.

"ah~ Ponselku." Kyuhyun mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku seragamnya dan mencoba melihat pesan yang masuk. Ia segera membalas pesan itu dan mulai asik dengan ponselnya, sedikit melupakan keterbatasan waktu yang ia miliki.

.

"KYU! Seragamku! Aku lupa membawanya~" sampai teriakan Ryeowook membuat Kyuhyun hampir saja melempar ponselnya.

Kaget.

"ne~"

.

.

.

"lari Kyu~ Lari!" Ryeowook berteriak di tengah tawanya, berlari sekuat yang ia bisa menuju kelasnya yang juga kelas Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang belari tak jauh darinya juga ikut tertawa. Mereka baru saja menerobos gerbang sekolah yang dijaga oleh satpam dan guru piket, terlambat 3 menit dan gerbang sekolah sudah akan ditutup sampai dua namja itu menerobos begitu saja.

"hahahahaha~ Kau kurang cepat, sayang~" Kyuhyun balas berteriak saat ia melewati Ryeowook dan mendahului namja itu. Ryeowook tertawa dan segera menggenggam tangan kiri Kyuhyun, menyisipkan jemarinya di antara jemari Kyuhyun dan berlari bersama, hanya tersenyum saat Kyuhyun memandangnya bingung.

"kau yang terbaik!" Kyuhyun bergumam pelan sembari mempercepat larinya, mengeratkan genggaman tangan mereka dan sedikit menyeret tubuh Ryeowook disampingnya.

.

"Kyu awas!" Ryeowook berteriak saat melihat seorang sonsaengnim berjalan di depan mereka. Kyuhyun membelokkan langkahnya dan membuat tubuh Ryeowook sedikit menyenggol bahu sonsaengnim itu.

"mianhae, saem~"Teriakan Ryeowook cukup bergema di lorong sepi itu, mengingat bel masuk sudah berbunyi.

Lari mereka berhenti saat sudah sampai di depan kelas, "kita sampai!" Kyuhyun berucap pelan, menetralkan nafasnya yang sedikit terengah karena berlari sepanjang jalan menuju kelas. Hal yang sama juga dilakukan Ryeowook.

"sudah, ayo kita masuk. Sepertinya sonsaengnim belum masuk." Ucap Ryeowook. Ia merapikan seragamnya sejenak sebelum melangkah masuk. Kyuhyun hanya diam dan mengikuti Ryeowook masuk, menghela nafas lega saat sonsaengnim benar-benar belum datang.

.

.

.

"Kalian benar-benar gila!" Donghae langsung berkomentar begitu mendengar cerita Ryeowook tentang aksi lari mereka pagi ini.

"kami tidak gila, hyung~" ucap Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook bersamaan, dengan pose yang sama, yaitu mengerucutkan bibir dengan dahi yang berkerut. Donghae tertawa melihat pose mereka.

"wah~ neomu kyeopta!" Eunhyuk tiba-tiba datang dan mencubit pipi kanan Ryeowook dan pipi kiri Kyuhyun secara bersamaan, membuat dua namja itu meringis kesakitan.

"lepaskan, hyukkie~ mereka kesakitan." Ucap Donghae, mencoba membuat Eunhyuk melepas cubitannya. Eunhyuk terkekeh dan melepaskan pipi mereka dan duduk disamping Donghae.

"hyung kejam~" ucap Ryeowook sembari mengelus pipinya yang baru saja disubit Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk tersenyum lebar.

"salahkan kalian yang terlihat sangat imut seperti itu." Ucap Eunhyuk, "terserah hyung saja." Balas Kyuhyun pasrah. Eunhyuk dan Donghae terkekeh bersama, sampai Eunhyuk menyadari ada yang janggal di atas kulit putih Ryeowook.

"Ryeowook-ah, apa yang berada dilehermu itu Kissmark?" tanay Eunhyuk. Ryeowook mengerutkan dahinya, tangannya mencoba mengelus lehernya, mencari objek apa yang sedang dibicarakan Eunhyuk.

"owh, iya. Itu kissmark yang baru saja aku buat tadi pagi." Dengan tidak berpikir dulu, Kyuhyun langsung menjawab pertanyaan Eunhyuk. Ryeowook reflek membelalakan matanya dan langsung memeluk lengan Kyuhyun, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang tengah memerah heboh di balik punggung sang kekasih.

"pantas sedari tadi banyak sekali yang menatap aneh ke arahku. Kau penyebabnya!" teriakan Ryeowook sedikit teredam oleh punggung Kyuhyun, tapi tak menghalangi Eunhyuk dan Donghae untuk tertawa.

"aigoo~ kalian benar-benar manis!"

.

.

.

"kalian sudah berapa lama berpacaran?" Tanya Donghae ditengah makan siang mereka. Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook terdiam, saling berpandangan sejenak sebelum kembali menatap Donghae di hadapan mereka.

"kami bertemu saat masih bayi, karena orang tua kami yang bertetangga. Bermain bersama sejak kecil dan menjadi kekasih saat kelas eum~ kelas 1 Junior High School kurasa." Jelas Kyuhyun. Ryeowook mengangguk membenarkan.

"wah~ daebak! Kalian benar-benar mengerti satu sama lain kalau begitu." Kali ini Eunhyuk yang berkomentar. "bisa dibilang begitu." Balas Kyuhyun acuh.

.

"Eh, tapi Kyu, Wookie, apa kalian tahu bahwa kalian sudah menjadi trending topic di sini sejak pertama kalian masuk?" Tanya Eunhyuk tiba-tiba. Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, dan Donghae yang sedang menikmati makan siang mereka langsung memandang Eunhyuk penasaran.

"benarkah?" Tanya Ryeowook sangsi. Pasalnya ia merasa biasa saja. Eunhyuk mengangguk cepat.

"sejak seminggu lalu kalian melakukan ospek, para sunbae yang notabene-nya teman-temanku langsung ribut membicarakan kalian." Jelas Eunhyuk. Donghae ikut mengangguk.

"ne, ne, ne. aku juga sering mendengar mereka membicarakan kalian." Donghae ikut membenarkan.

"memangnya kita kenapa?" kali ini Kyuhyun yang bertanya.

"kalian imut, seperti anak kembar dengan pipi chubby dan kulit putih yang juga hampir sama. Secara visual sangan menarik. Tapi kalian sudah berpacaran, dan kemana-mana selalu berdua, ramah kepada siapapun, mesra dimana saja, dan yang paling parah. Kalian sudah berani melakukan hal-hal yang tidak seharusnya kalian lakukan saat masih kelas 1." Eunhyuk menjelaskan apa saja yang ia ketahui.

"memang kami melakukan apa?" Kyuhyun menyahut cepat. Ryeowook mengangguk cepat disebelahnya, "kami tak merasa melakukan hal yang salah." Tambah Ryeowook.

"hey, hey, hey~ apa kalian tak sadar telah mengerjai sunbae kalian saat ospek? Mereka cukup shock mendapat perlawanan dari hoobae mereka. meski aku juga termasuk sunbae yang kaget atas kelakuan kalian." Jawab Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun langsung tertawa begitu mendengar jawaban Eunhyuk.

"hanya karena itu hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun tak percaya. Ryeowook hanya terkekeh disebelahnya.

"hey~ itu termasuk sesuatu yang patut diingat! Hoobae yang menyela ucapan sunbaenya dan berargumen bahwa sunbae itu salah." Donghae mencoba memberikan argumennya. Ryeowook mengangguk kecil.

"memang sih. Tapikan kita hanya membenarkan apa yang salah." Bela Ryeowook. Eunhyuk dan Donghae tertawa bersama melihat raut wajah Ryeowook yang sangat-sangat imut itu. Ditambah Kyuhyun yang kini menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kanan kekasihnya.

.

"apa kalian tak pernah bertengkar?" Tanya Donghae, mencoba melupakan masalah sunbae dan hoobae yang tadi mereka bicarakan. Ryeowook mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"hyung tak tahu saja bagaimana kalau kita bertengkar. Bisa-bisa hyung jadi pelampiasan kekesalan kita." Jawab Ryeowook, karena Kyuhyun mulai memejamkan matanya dengan tangan yang memeluk pinggang Ryeowook dari samping dan kepala yang masih bersandar nyaman di bahu namja mungil itu.

"jeongmal?" Tanya Donghae tak percaya. Ryeowook mengangguk kecil.

"pernah kami bertengkar karena masalah sepele, tak ada yang mau mengalah tentang siapa yang salah karena membiarkan salah satu teman sekelas kami pulang bersamaku. Karena saat itu Kyuhyun sedang mengikuti pelatihan dengan sonsaengnim, hujan deras, jadi aku terpaksa meng-iya-kan tawarannya untuk pulang bersama. Lagipula saat itu Kyu sudah mengizinkanku pulang duluan." Jelas Ryeowook.

"lalu, apa masalahnya jika kau pulang bersama dengan temanmu?" Tanya Donghae bingung. Namja mungil itu menghela nafasnya.

"masalahnya, Kyuhyun itu pencemburu berat. Dia langsung cemburu dan membuat kami tidak berbicara selama 3 hari dan tidak bertatap muka. Sampai akhirnya teman kami itu meminta maaf pada Kyuhyun dan membuat kami berbaikan. Yah~ walapun aku juga pencemburu, setidaknya aku tidak seperah itu." Jawab Ryeowook. Kyuhyun langsung membuka matanya.

"kau selalu menjelek-jelekanku didepan yang lain, Wookie~" ucap Kyuhyun tak terima. Ryeowook, Donghae, dan Eunhyuk langsung tertawa mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Saranghanikka~" balas Ryeowook sembari mengecup cepat pipi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan kembali memejamkan matanya.

"arra~"

.

"dasar tak tahu tempat. Jangan bermesraan di depan kami!" ucap Eunhyuk sembari memajukan bibirnya kesal.

"hhehehe, mian, hyung~"

.

.

.

Suasana sore sangat hangat dengan bias-bias mentari senja yang menembus awan menuju bumi. Sangat nyaman menghabiskan waktu dengan yang terkasih, termasuk dua namja yang saat ini sedang duduk di beranda kamar sembari memakan kudapan sore dan teh hangat yang ada.

"Kyu, aku sangat mencintaimu. Kau tahu kan?" Tanya Ryeowook yang kini duduk menyamping dipangkuan Kyuhyun, dengan kepala yang bersandar nyaman di bahu namja itu.

"arra. Cintaku juga sama besarnya dengan milikmu." Jawab Kyuhyun. Ryeowook tertawa kecil dan memainkan jemarinya di dada Kyuhyun , membuat bentuk abstrak di sana. Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar dan mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Ryeowook.

"Kyu."

"eum?"

"tatap aku~"

"iya?" Kyuhyun menoleh kesamping dan langsung berhadapan dengan wajah Ryeowook, jarak yang cukup dekat. Ryeowook tersenyum kecil dengan semburat merah yang mulai terlihat di kedua pipinya.

"aigoo~ kekasihku manis sekali~" ucap Kyuhyun sembari mempertemukan hidung mereka dan menggeseknya pelan. Ryeowook terkikik geli dan menangkupkan tangannya di kedua pipi Kyuhyun, menjauhkan wajah namja itu.

"kau tahu, Kyu~ Bibirmu sangat seksi." Gumam Ryeowook sembari membelai bibir Kyuhyun dengan ibujarinya. Kyuhyun menyeringai mendengarnya. Matanya lurus menatap mata Ryeowook yang kini juga menatapnya.

"benarkah? Apa kau menyukainya?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Ryeowook mengangguk kecil, mengalihkan pandangannya ke bibir merah milik Kyuhyun.

"ne. neomu joha." Bisik Ryeowook sembari meniupkan nafasnya tepat di bibir Kyuhyun yang kini menunduk karena posisinya yang berhadapan dengan wajahnya yang memang bersandar di bahu namja itu.

.

"kau menggodaku, chagi~" Kyuhyun mendesah berat saat Ryeowook kini mengalungkan tangan di lehernya, membuat wajah mereka semakin dekat.

"aku ingin mencicipinya~" bisik Ryeowook sebelum mempertemukan bibir mereka, memagut lembut bibir bawah Kyuhyun. Matanya memejam erat dan mencoba menikmati ciuman sore mereka. Kyuhyun ikut memejamkan matanya dan meremas pelan pinggang Ryeowook. Salah satu lengannya merambat naik dan menekan lembut tengkuk Ryeowook untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"eungh~" sebuah lenguhan pelan terdengar dari Ryeowook saat Kyuhyun menjilat dan menggigit gemas bibir atasnya, meminta akses untuk masuk. Dan tanpa perlawanan berarti, Ryeowook membuka begitu saja belahan bibirnya, membiarkan lidah Kyuhyun menyapa apa saja yang ada dalam rongga mulutnya.

"ah~" desahan lagi-lagi lolos dari bibir Ryeowook saat lidah Kyuhyun menyentuh langit-langit mulutnya, mengajak lidah mereka saling membelit, membuat bibirnya tak menutup sempurna dan mengakibatkan terciptanya lelehan saliva mengalir ke dagunya. Kyuhyun mengeluarkan lidahnya dari mulut Ryeowook dan mulai mencium lagi bibirnya. Mengulum lembut bibir atas dan bibir bawah Ryeowook bergantian.

"K-Kyu~" Ryeowook mendesah berat saat ciuman Kyuhyun turun ke dagunya, mengikuti jejak saliva yang keluar dari mulutnya. Apalagi tangan dingin Kyuhyun mulai menyusup masuk ke dalam bajunya dan mengelus pelan punggungnya. Tangan Ryeowook meremas bahu Kyuhyun, mencoba melampiaskan apa yang ia rasakan.

.

"K-kita diluar, Kyu~ Geumanhae." Bibir Ryeowook memang berkata berhenti, tapi lengannya justru memeluk punggung Kyuhyun, membuat tubuh Kyuhyun semakin menempel ke tubuhnya. Dan Kyuhyun menyeringai di tengah kegiatannya mengecup leher Ryeowook, bahkan kancing kemeja milik Ryeowook sudah terbuka dua di atas.

"Ah! K-kyu~" desahan Ryeowook terdengar sangat seksi saat Kyuhyun kembali menciptakan kissmark di lehernya. Bahkan kini saliva Kyuhyun terlihat sudah menjadi satu dengan keringat Ryeowook di leher dan wajahnya. Kecupan bahkan jilatan yang tak berhenti diberikan Kyuhyun di wajah dan lehernya lah penyebabnya.

.

"Kyuhyun! Ryeowook! Keluar dari kamar sekarang dan makan malam! Jika tidak, appa akan mendobrak pintu kamarmu, Kyu!" Teriakan penuh penekanan dari appa Cho membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan aksinya, menjauhkan wajahnya dari leher Ryeowook dan memandnag wajah memerah penuh keringat milik Ryeowook dengan seringai yang terpatri di bibirnya. Mata Ryeowook yang memejam dengan bibir terbuka yang tengah menghirup nafas sebanyak-banyaknya menjadi pemandangan paling seksi saat ini bagi Kyuhyun.

"kita lanjutkan nanti malam, chagi~"

.

.

.

"Ryeowookkie~" Kyuhyun berteriak kecil sembari menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang Ryeowook. Ryeowook yang tengah berkutat dengan laptopnya itu melirik sekilas ke arah Kyuhyun. Sudah biasa dengan kehadiran tiba-tiba namja itu di kamarnya.

"jadi, kau tidak menyambut kekasih tampanmu ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun sembari berbaring menyamping, memandang Ryeowook yang tengah telungkup di depan laptop. Namja mungil itu terkikik kecil.

"jadi, kekasih tampanku ini mau aku harus bagaimana?" Ryeowook justru balik bertanya. Ia menutup begitu saja laptopnya dan meletakkannya di atas meja nakas, membersihkan ranjangnya dari benda elektronik itu dan balas menatap Kyuhyun.

"aku ingin dipeluk oleh kekasihku yang sangat aku rindukan~" ucap Kyuhyun sembari memeluk pinggang Ryeowook tiba-tiba, membuat namja manis itu hampir menjerit kaget.

"kau mengagetkanku, kyu~" ucap Ryeowook. Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil dan menarik tubuh Ryeowook untuk mendekat ke arahnya. Mereka berbaring berdampingan dengan kedua tangan Ryeowook memeluk pinggang Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengangkat kepala Ryeowook, meletakkan lengan di bawahnya untuk bantal namja imut itu.

"aigoo~ kau sangat perhatian, Kyu~" Ucap Ryeowook sembari menepuk pelan dada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum dan merapikan rambut Ryeowook yang terlihat menutupi wajah namja itu.

.

"jadi, ada apa kau kemari?" Tanya Ryeowook setelah membiarkan keadaan hening sesaat. Mereka mempertahankan posisi mereka yang saling berbaring berhadapan.

"geunyang. Andwaeyo?" Kyuhyun justru balik bertanya. Ryeowook menggeleng kecil, mengeratkan pelukannya tanpa sadar saat Kyuhyun menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada namja mungil itu.

Ryeowook mengelus pelan punggung Kyuhyun, "tak apa" jawabnya singkat. Kyuhyun hanya bergumam pelan dan memeluk tubuh Ryeowook dengan kedua tangannya, merapatkan tubuh mereka.

"aku ingin menghabiskan minggu denganmu. Disini!" ucap Kyuhyun tegas. Ryeowook terdiam, gerakan tangannya yang mengelus punggung Kyuhyun tadi berhenti, ia berusaha mencerna kalimat namjachingu-nya yang terkesan ambigu itu.

.

"denganku… disini…" Ryeowook mengulang kata itu berkali-kali, menggumamkannya pelan sampai wajahnya tiba-tiba memerah.

Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya, menjauhkan tubuhnya hingga menghasilkan jarak diantara mereka, "Tahu maksudku?" tanyanya pelan. Ryeowook hanya diam.

"Kkk~ lihat, betapa merahnya wajahmu sekarang~" Kyuhyun mencium pucuk hidung Ryeowook dan menggigitnya gemas. Dan belum sempat Ryeowook protes karena tindakan tiba-tiba Kyuhyun, bibirnya sudah lebih dulu di bungkam oleh Kyuhyun. Kedua bibir itu langsung menempel sempurna begitu wajah Ryeowook ditarik begitu saja oleh Kyuhyun, tangannya menahan tengkuk Ryeowook agar tak menjauh.

"eungh~" lenguhan pertama Ryeowook membuat Kyuhyun semakin gencar mencium bibir namja itu. Memagut kasar bibir atas dan bawah Ryeowook. Namja manis itu hanya pasrah, membiarkan Kyuhyun mendominasi, karena bagaimanapun ia menolak, namja itu pasti akan berhasil mengerjainya. Jadi, lebih baik ia menikmati saja permainan ini.

"Ah~" Ryeowook mendesah pelan saat Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya lalu mengulumnya lembut. Ryeowook akhirnya balas mengulum bibir Kyuhyun, menciptakan seringai samar di bibir itu. Dan dengan sukarela Ryeowook membuka belahan bibirnya saat Kyuhyun menjilatnya sekilas. Lidah Kyuhyun dengan senang hati langsong menerobos masuk dan mengabsen apapun yang ada disana.

Lenguhan Ryeowook menjadi alunan tersendiri bagi Kyuhyun untuk semakin mengerjai bibir namja itu. Bahkan kini posisinya sudah berada di atas tubuh Ryeowook, yang secara tak sadar mengalungkan tangannya di leher Kyuhyun, membuat ciuman mereka semakin intens.

"Ngh~" lenguhan panjang Ryeowook terdengar saat Kyuhyun melepas ciuman mereka. ia memandang takjub pada wajah memerah Ryeowook, apalagi beberapa peluh terlihat menetes di dahinya dan mata setengah terpejam dengan mulut yang terbuka untuk mengais oksigen lebih banyak.

.

"kau sangat sexy, chagi~" gumam Kyuhyun sembari menyibak rambut Ryeowook yang lagi-lagi menutupi wajah namja itu. Ryeowook membuka matanya dan tersenyum kecil memandang Kyuhyun yang tak berkedip menatapnya.

"aku mencintaimu." Gumam Ryeowook pelan. Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar dan kembali mencium Ryeowook, mengulum bibirnya sekilas sebelum turun untuk mencium pipi dan menjilat aliran saliva yang terlihat menetes turun dari celah bibirnya.

"K-Kyu~" Ryeowook mendesahkan nama namja tampan itu saat ciuman Kyuhyun turun ke lehernya, membuatnya harus sedikit mendangakkan kepala.

"akh!" Ryeowook berteriak kecil saat Kyuhyun menggigit lehernya, menciumnya ,lalu menjilat bagian itu sampai meninggalkan sebuah hickey baru di sana. Kyuhyun menyeringai melihat hasil karyanya. Tangannya mulai menyusup masuk melalui celah baju Ryeowook, mengelus lembut bagian pinggang Ryeowook, membuat sang pemilik menggeliat kecil merasakan gerakan itu.

"K-Kyuh~" lagi-lagi Ryeowook mendesah saat Kyuhyun mencium garis lehernya, mengecup setiap inci leher dan juga perpotongan bahunya.

.

"Ryeowookkie? Kau didalam chagi?" sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan mereka. Kyuhyun langsung sadar dan menghentikan semua kegiatannya. Ia merapikan baju Ryeowook dan mengangkat tubuh namja manis itu hingga terduduk disampingnya.

"eomma, memanggilmu." Bisik Kyuhyun. Ryeowook mendengus pelan mendengarnya. "nan deullyeo!" jawabnya pelan. Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas mendapat respon tajam dari kekasihnya.

Biasa.

"Wookie?" suara eomma kembali terdengar.

"ne, eomma. Wookie di kamar. Waeirae?" Ryeowook menjawab sembari turun dari ranjangnya. Ia mengecup sekilas bibir Kyuhyun dan mengerling manja saat kakinya melangkah menuju pintu. Kyuhyun mengerang frustasi mendapati tingkah kekasihnya yang semakin nakal.

"nappeun namja, eoh?" gumam Kyuhyun saat Ryeowook sudah keluar dari kamar.

.

.

.

**TBC**

NB : Republish! karena ternyata terkena penghapusan oleh pihak sananya~ Awalnya nggak niat buat nge-post lagi, tapi sayang kalo' dibuang gitu aja ficnya~

so. Mind to review again?


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle** : So far different till' same

**Author** : Kim Joungwook

**Pairing** : KyuWook

**Length** : 2 of 5

**Genre** : Romance

**Summary** : "kalian berbeda kelompok seperti mau berpisah jauh saja."/ "aku kan tak bisa menjaga Ryeowookkie dari para seme kurang kerjaan yang sukanya mengganggu pacar orang itu, hyung~"/"jadi benar kau sudah putus dengan Kyuhyun?"/**KyuWook!/BoyXBoy/DLDR! **

**Warning** : Shounen-ai, BoyXBoy. **DLDR! **

**Note : **Di sini, Ryeowook ama Kyuhyun sudah kelas 1 SMA. Senior High school. Umurnya Ryeowook 17 y.o, kalo' Kyuhyun 16 y.o. Selamat membaca~!

.

.

.

**KyuWook **

**.**

"_Wookie?" suara eomma kembali terdengar._

"_ne, eomma. Wookie di kamar. Waeirae?" Ryeowook menjawab sembari turun dari ranjangnya. Ia mengecup sekilas bibir Kyuhyun dan mengerling manja saat kakinya melangkah menuju pintu. Kyuhyun mengerang frustasi mendapati tingkah kekasihnya yang semakin nakal._

"_nappeun namja, eoh?" gumam Kyuhyun saat Ryeowook sudah keluar dari kamar._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

.

"H-hyung?" Ryeowook mencicit kecil melihat Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang berjalan berdampingan menuju kantin. Waktu makan siang selalu dihabiskan oleh mereka berempat –EunHae dan KyuWook- di kantin, saling bercerita dan menyantap makan siang bersama. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan tak sadar bagi mereka.

"iya? Kenapa?" Tanya Eunhyuk begitu mereka sudah duduk di bangku berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook.

Ryeowook mengerutkan dahinya melihat Donghae yang sedikit meringis kecil saat mendudukkan tubuhnya. "Kau baik-baik saja, Hae hyung?" Tanya Ryeowook. Donghae mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang Ryeowook bingung.

"aku? Tentu saja hyung baik-baik saja. Memangnya kenapa?" Donghae malah balik bertanya. Kyuhyun yang mendengar pertanyaan Ryeowook jadi menganggurkan sejenak makan siangnya dan beralih memandang Donghae.

"dia kenapa, Wookie?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Eunhyuk juga sama, memandang bingung kea rah Donghae, "kau kenapa, Hae?" Eunhyuk juga ikut-ikut bertanya.

"Hae hyung aneh. Jalan hyung tidak seperti biasa, hyung juga seperti kesakitan saat duduk tadi. Gwenchana?" Wajah Eunhyuk dan Donghae langsung memerah mendengar penjelasan Ryeowook. Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya menepuk dahinya sendiri, mendengar pertanyaan kekasihnya itu yang terkesan polos. Sangat polos malah bagi orang mesum macam namja manis itu.

.

"dia tak apa, chagi. Sudahlah, lupakan saja. Cepat habiskan makan siangmu!" ucap Kyuhyun, "dan Eunhyuk hyung, sebaiknya kau cepat belikan makan untuk kau dan kekasih tercintamu yang sepertinya sedang kesulitan berjalan." Tambah Kyuhyun. Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk pasrah dan berlalu dari sana dengan wajah yang masih memerah.

"hyung, kau benar-benar tidak apa?" ulang Ryeowook. Donghae mengangguk dengan menyunggingkan senyumnya. "lalu, hyung kenapa berjalan seperti itu? Dan kenapa hyung meringis tadi?" Ryeowook masih kekeuh bertanya.

"kau tahu 'making love'?" Kyuhyun langsung menjawab pertanyaan Ryeowook dengan Tanya juga. Ryeowook mengangguk cepat, "tentu saja aku tahu." Jawab Ryeowook cepat.

"mereka, EunHae hyung, sehabis melakukan apa yang kita sebut 'making love'. Dan tak usah bertanya apa-apa lagi. kurasa kau cukup mesum untuk mengetahui lanjutan penjelasanku." Jelas Kyuhyun. Ryeowook membuka mulutnya, memandang Donghae dengan mata yang menatap penuh penasaran.

"benar hyung?" Tanya Ryeowook memastikan. Donghae mengangguk kecil, "ne." tambahnya kemudian.

.

"astaga, hyung~ kalian masih anak sekolah." Ucap Ryeowook sembari menatap tak percaya ke arah Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang baru saja kembali sembari membawa makan siangnya.

"hey! Jangan bilang Kyuhyun belum pernah melakukan hal itu kepadamu?!" Tanya Eunhyuk dengan mata menyipit memandang Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook. Ryeowook menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah tiba-tiba.

"tentu saja belum! Kami masih tahu batas hyung~" jawab Kyuhyun. "walau sebenarnya aku sangat ingin melakukannya." Tambahnya sembari menyeringai memandang Ryeowook yang merona disampingnya.

"yak! Jangan menggodaku sekarang~" ucap Ryeowook sembari memukul lengan Kyuhyun pelan. Eunyuk tertawa mendengarnya.

"Jinjjaya?! Kukira kalian juga pasangan mesum sepertiku dan Donghae." Ucap Eunhyuk sembari terkikik kecil. Kyuhyun melayangkan deathglare andalannya kea rah Eunhyuk. Donghae langsung menyikut pelan pinggang kekasihnya saat menyadari tatapan mematikan itu.

"arra, arra." Eunhyuk akhirnya diam. Kyuhyun menghela nafsanya dan melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Ryeowook.

"sudah. Tak usah dengarkan apa kata Eunhyuk hyung." Bisik Kyuhyun lalu mencium lembut pelipis Ryeowook.

"aigoo, aigoo~ kau manis sekali, Kyu~" ucap Donghae. Ryeowook mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang penuh senyum ke arah Donghae.

"Kyuhyun memang sangat manis, hyungie~" Ryeowook berucap dengan senyum lebarnya.

"ani, ani. Kau salah Wookie. Bukan hanya Kyuhyun yang manis. Tapi kalian memang couple paling manis di sini~" protes Donghae. Eunhyuk disampingnya mengangguk. "memang kalian manis." Tambahnya.

.

.

.

"nah, sekarang saem akan membagi kelompok untuk tugas minggu depan. Kalian akan saem bagi menjadi dua kelompok." Jelas Kang sonsaengnim di depan kelas. Pelajaran biologi yang diampunya memang sangat sering mengadakan kerja kelompok. Apalagi untuk praktik di laboratorium.

Kang sonsaengnim mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru kelas. Dahinya langsung mengernyit heran saat melihat dua orang murid tengah tidur dengan beralaskan meja di baris 3 dari depan. Apalagi tempat duduk mereka yang bersebelahan dan dekat dengan dinding cukup menghalangi pandangan sonsaengnim.

"eum… Kim Junsu. Siapa yang tidur di sana?" Tanya Kang sonsaengnim. Junsu mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang sonsaengnim sembari tersenyum kecil.

"biasa, saem. Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook." Jawab Junsu. Siswa yang lain langsung mengangguk setuju.

"baiklah, baiklah. Tolong bangunkan mereka. saem akan membagi kelompok untuk besok." Ucap Kang sonsaengnim sembari menggelengkan kepalanya tak habis pikir. Dua siswa paling pintar di kelas, bahkan mungkin bisa dikatakan di sekolah. Tapi sering sekali membuat ulah.

.

Kang sonsaengnim tersenyum lebar begitu melihat Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook sudah membuka mata dan berkonsentrasi padanya.

"nah, sekarang coba kalian mengucapkan angka 'satu' dan 'dua'. Lalu yang mendapat angka sama akan berada dalam satu kelompok." Jelas Kang sonsaengnim. Yang lain langsung mengangguk paham, "dimulai dari Park Inyoung." Tambah Kang sonsanegnim sembari menunjuk murid yang duduk di baris depan. Dan merekapun mulai melaksanakan perintah sonsaengnim.

"satu"

"dua."

"satu."

"dua."

"satu."

"dua."

"dua."

"eh?" Kang sonsaengnim menatap bingung kea rah siswa yang baru saja menyebutkan angka yang salah. Siswa lainpun juga ikut memandang ke arah yang sama.

.

"Ryeowook. Seharusnya kau mengulang lagi di angka satu. Bukan 'dua'." Ucap Kang sonsaengnim begitu mendapati sang pelaku. Ryeowook mengerucutkan bibirnya, memandang Kang sonsaengnim sembari menggeleng kecil.

"Sirheo!" jawabnya tegas. Kyuhyun dan yang lain langsung terdiam, memandang bingung kea rah Ryeowook yang memasang pose merajuk seperti itu. Sangat imut~

"waeirae?" Tanya Kang sonsaengnim. Ryeowook menggeser duduknya dan langsung memeluk lengan Kyuhyun yang duduk disampingnya dengan erat. Kyuhyun hanya diam dan memandang penuh minat ke arah Ryeowook.

_Jarang-jarang dia manja di kelas, _Batin Kyuhyun senang.

"aku ingin sekelompok dengan Kyu~ Berarti aku harus menyebut angka yang sama dengan Kyuhyun kan, saem?!" jelas Ryeowook lalu mengerjapkan matanya memandang sonsaengnim. Kang sonsaengnim terkikik kecil, berjalan mendekati meja Ryeowook dan mencubit gemas kedua pipi Ryeowook.

"aigoo, aigoo~ lihat berapa umurmu! Kenapa kau sangat imut seperti ini~" ucapan Kang sonsaengnim mengundang tawa di kelas itu. Termasuk Kyuhyun yang tertawa paling keras di samping Ryeowook.

"Diamlah, Kyu!" Teriak Ryeowook, "aku tidak imut! Aku tampan!" tambah Ryeowook, makin memajukan bibirnya.

"kau itu tidak tampan, sayang~" ucap Kyuhyun sembari terkikik kecil. Ryeowook menggembungkan pipinya kesal mendapati hampir seisi kelas menertawakannya.

"terserahlah!"

.

.

.

"Hahahahaha~ kau sangat imut, Wookie~" Respon Donghae begitu selesai mendengarkan cerita Kyuhyun tentang kejadian pada jam biologi tadi. Ryeowook hanya diam dan terus memeluk lengan Kyuhyun sembari memukul pelan punggung namja itu berkali-kali.

"nappeun neo!" bisik Ryeowook. Donghae, Eunhyuk, serta Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya kembali tertawa kecil.

"sudahlah, kalian tak kasihan pada Ryeowook? Dia sudah sangat malu~ sampai-sampai telinganya ikut memerah." Ucap Eunhyuk, sedikit tak tega melihat hobaenya dikerjai terus oleh mereka. Donghae dan Kyuhyun berhenti tertawa.

"arra, arra. Mianhae, wookie-ah~" ucap Donghae akhirnya. Ryeowook melepas pelukannya dan memandang Donghae dengan bibir yang mengerucut kesal.

"hyung menyebalkan!" ucap Ryeowook. Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar dan memeluk pinggang Ryeowook erat.

Namja tampan itu mengecup sekilas pipi Ryeowook, "mianhae, chagi~" bisiknya kemudian. Ryeowook langsung menunduk dengan wajah yang kembali memerah heboh.

"kalian sangat manis~" komentar Donghae dan Eunhyuk bersamaan. Kyuhyun tertawa renyah~

"we do~" jawabnya senang. Ryeowook hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapinya.

.

"lalu, kalian sekelompok?" Tanya Eunhyuk begitu menyelesaikan makan siangnya. Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook menggeleng serempak.

"ani~ kami tak sekelompok. Sonsaengnim bersikeras bahwa aku harus mematuhi peraturan. Jadilah aku berbeda kelompok dengan, Kyu~" jawab Ryeowook sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"kalian berbeda kelompok seperti mau berpisah jauh saja." Gumam Donghae tak habis pikir. Couple hobae di depannya ini sangat-sangat berlebihan menurutnya. Hanya berbeda kelompok, masih duduk sebangku, masih sekelas, bahkan masih bertetangga. Tapi tingkahnya seakan terpisah samudra yang jauh.

"aku kan tak bisa menjaga Ryeowookkie dari para seme kurang kerjaan yang sukanya mengganggu pacar orang itu, hyung~" belas Kyuhyun. Donghae hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"yayayaya, terserah kalian saja~"

.

.

.

Bel pulang baru saja berbunyi. Para siswa mulai berhamburan keluar dari kelas dan mulai berlarian di koridor. Saling bercanda dengan temannya ataupun tergesa untuk segera pulang.

Tapi berbeda dengan salah satu kelas di koridor kelas 1, tepatnya di kelas tokoh utama kita. Para siswa kelas itu mulai berkemas untuk melakukan kerja kelompok untuk tugas biologi tempo hari.

Berbeda dengan siswa lain yang mulai keluar, Kyuhyun masih duduk tenang ditempatnya. Kepalanya ia letakkan di atas meja, memandang wajah damai Ryeowook yang memejamkan matanya nyaman di atas meja. Dengan pose yang sama, hingga mereka saling berhadapan.

"Kyuhyun-ah! Jangan lama-lama kau membangunkan Ryeowook. Kita harus pulang sebelum petang." Ucap salah satu teman sekelompoknya sebelum keluar dari kelas. Kyuhyun hanya bergumam sebegai jawabannya.

.

"Chagiya~ Irrona~" ucap Kyuhyun lembut sembari membelai wajah Ryeowook. Ryeowook menggerakkan kepalanya, makin mendekat kea rah Kyuhyun.

"hn~" Ryeowook bergumam sebegai balasannya. Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis mendapat respon dari kekasihnya, yang berarti namja manis itu sudah terbangun.

"kajja, kita praktikum dulu." ajak Kyuhyun, tapi belum merubah posisinya. Ryeowook membuka matanya perlahan, memandang teduh kea rah Kyuhyun. Namja manis itu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum tersenyum kecil.

"kajja." Balas Ryeowook. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengangkat wajahnya, Ryeowookpun melakukan hal yang sama dan mulai membereskan barangnya yang masih tercecer di atas meja dan juga laci.

Kyuhyun hanya diam, ia memandang setiap gerak-gerik Ryeowook disampingnya. Entahlah, tapi perasaannya tak enak. Ada hal besar yang seperti mengganggu pikirannya. Ia hanya tak ingin melepaskan pandangannya dari Ryeowook sedikitpun.

.

"kajja, Kyu!" ajak Ryeowook begitu selesai membereskan barangnya. Kyuhyun langsung mengerjapkan matanya dan tersenyum lembut. Ia memandang Ryeowook dan tangannya langsung terulur begitu saja, membelai lembut wajah putih kekasihnya. Ia tak tahu apa alasannya, ia hanya ingin waktu kebersamaan mereka saat ini tak cepat selesai. Ia hanya ingin Ryeowook selalu ada disampingnya, seperti ini.

"saranghae." Bisik Kyuhyun pelan. Ryeowook tersenyum tipis. "nado saranghae." Balasnya yakin. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan balas menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun yang masih berada di pipinya.

"saranghae." Bisik Kyuhyun seklai lagi sebelum mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir Ryeowook. Mereka menutup mata dan mencoba menyampaikan perasaan mereka lewat sentuhan itu. Saling memagut dengan lembut, memeluk tubuh pasangannya dengan sepenuh hati. Tak peduli dengan tiap detik yang terlewati begitu saja. Makin merapatkan jarak mereka dengan ciuman yang semakin panas.

"ah~" Ryeowook mendesah pelan saat lidah Kyuhyun menerobos bibirnya begitu saja, mengeksploitasi apapun yang berada di mulutnya. Kedua tangannya sudah melingkar di leher Kyuhyun, meremas lembut surai ikal namja itu.

.

"K-kyu~" dan Ryeowook menarik tubuh Kyuhyun untuk menjauh darinya, melepas ciuman mereka dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di lekukan leher namja itu saat merasakan batas oksigen yang ia miliki. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Kyu~" gumam Ryeowook saat merasakan kecupan-kecupan Kyuhyun di tengkuknya. Ia sedikit merinding.

"A-aku tak tahu kenapa. Tapi aku takut untuk melepas pelukan ini, Kyu~" bisik Ryeowook. Kyuhyun terdiam, gerakannya berhenti begitu saja.

_Dia merasakan apa yang kurasakan, _Batin Kyuhyun. Ia merundukkan wajahnya dan membenamkannya pada helai rambut Ryeowook. Ia memejamkan matanya nyaman.

"kalau begitu tak usah kau lepas." Balas Kyuhyun. Ryeowook menggeleng sembari terkikik kecil. Ia mendorong dada Kyuhyun hingga menciptakan jarak diantara mereka.

"kita harus melakukan praktikum ini." Ucap Ryeowook dengan senyum lebarnya. Kyuhyun hanya mengerjapkan matanya memandang Ryeowook yang melepas pelukannya dan mulai berdiri.

"Kita tak bisa terus berpelukan meski aku ingin. Kita tak bisa egois, Kyu~" ucap Ryeowook sebelum mengecup dahi Kyuhyun lama, memejamkan matanya sesaat sebelum melepasnya. Begitupun dengan Kyuhyun yang juga memejamkan matanya, menikmati momen-momen romantis di anatara mereka.

"lagipula kita bisa berpelukan sesuka kita nanti~ Bukankah begitu?" Tambah Ryeowook. Kyuhyun mengangguk kecil, balas tersenyum saat Ryeowook tersenyum lebar ke arahnya.

"kajja!" dan akhirnya Kyuhyun ikut berdiri dan menggenggam tangan Ryeowook untuk berjalan berdampingan menuju laboratorium.

.

.

.

Langit seoul mulai menampilkan bias senjanya seiring dengan jarum jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore lebih. Terlihat seorang namja tampan dengan rambut ikalnya baru saja keluar dari laboratorium berlabel '2' diiringi oleh teman-teman sekelompoknya yang menyapanya lalu berjalan dahulu untuk pulang. Ia melirik sekilas jam tangannya sebelum berjalan menuju laboratorium satunya yang terletak disamping ruangan yang tadi ia gunakan. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya sekali sebelum membuka pelan pintu geser itu hingga cukup untuknya mengintip kedalam.

"Jimin-ah!" Kyuhyun berbisik pelan memanggil teman sekelasnya yang paling dekat dengan pintu masuk. Yeoja itu menoleh dan menatap bingung ke arah Kyuhyun.

"wae?" tanyanya balas berbisik, mereka tentu saja tak mau menganggu yang lain melakukan praktikum ini. Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya dan sedikit mendengus melihat Ryeowook yang terlihat tengah melakukan praktik dengan temannya yang ia ketahui bernama Siwon itu.

"Hey, Kyu! Ada ap-"

"Panggilkan Ryeowook untukku!" ucap Kyuhyun memotong apapun kalimat yang akan diucapkan Jimin. Yeoja itu mendengus keras sebelum beranjak dari tempatnya dan menghampiri Ryeowook. Kyuhyun hanya diam dan terus memandang tajam ke ara kekasihnya itu.

Jimin terlihat berbisik sesuatu sampai akhirnya Ryeowook menoleh dan langsung tersenyum lebar begitu mendapati Kyuhyun di sana. Ia berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun dan membuka jas labnya sebelum menggantungnya disamping pintu.

.

"Ada apa, Kyu?" Tanya Ryeowook begitu mereka sudah berdiri diluar laboratorium. Kyuhyun masih diam, ia menarik Ryeowook hingga namja itu berdiri sambil bersandar pada tembok dengan dirinya berdiri berhadapan.

"jadi?" Tanya Ryeowook lagi. Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya panjang sebelum bersuara.

"aku harus pulang. Praktik hari ini kelompokku sudah selesai, dan tadi eomma memintaku pulang sekarang." Jawab Kyuhyun. Ryeowook tersenyum kecil dan menepuk pelan pundak Kyuhyun.

"kalau begitu pulanglah sekarang. nanti aku akan pulang sendiri atau pulang dengan yang lain juga tak apa." ucap Ryeowook sembari melingkarkan tangannya di sekeliling leher Kyuhyun. Namja manis itu tersenyum kecil sebelum mengecup singkat bibir Kyuhyun.

"eh?" Kyuhyun hanya mengerjapkan matanya kaget mendapat skinship tiba-tiba seperti itu. Ryeowook terkikik kecil melihat wajah bingung Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook melepas lingkaran tangannya di leher Kyuhyun dan menepuk pelan kedua bahunya, "jja, pulanglah. Eomma sudah menunggu!" ucap Ryeowook. Ia sudah akan beranjak dari sana sampai tangan Kyuhyun menahan tubuhnya dengan pelukan di pinggangnya.

"hey, hey~ Kata siapa kau sudah boleh kembali ke lab?" bisik Kyuhyun sembari tangannya membawa tubuh Ryeowook merapat ke arahnya, posisi backhug yang sangat ia suka.

"lalu?" Tanya Ryeowook sembari membalik tubuhnya, balas melingkarkan kedua lengannya di sekeliling tubuh Kyuhyun. Keduanya tersenyum saat mata mereka beradu.

"farewell kiss~" ucap Kyuhyun sembari merundukkan wajahnya, mencoba menggapai bibir Ryeowook. Namja manis itu hanya diam dan membiarkan bibir Kyuhyun kembali menyapa bibirnya. Saling memagut beberapa saat sebelum suara langkah kaki membuat ciuman itu terlepas.

.

"hey, hey~ Jangan bermesraan dong! Kalian membuat kita iri~" sebuah gangguan berkedok sapaan itu terdengar oleh Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook. Kyuhyun tertawa kecil, menyambut beberapa tangan itu ber-high five dengannya. Sedangkan Ryeowook sudah menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan memeluk Kyuhyun dan menenggelamkannya di lekukan leher namja itu.

"arra~ Kami pulang dulu Kyuhyun-ah~ Ryeowook-ah~"

"aigoo~ Kau sangat manis, Ryeowookkie~"

"Annyeong~"

"selamat bersenang-senang~"

Dan sapaan itu berlalu setelah Kyuhyun mengusir secara terang-terangan gerombolan teman sekelasnya itu. Kyuhyun tertawa kecil sepeninggal orang-orang itu, mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Ryeowook dan menumpukan kepala di bahu kanan namja itu.

"well~ Kau memang sangat manis~" bisik Kyuhyun sebelum mengecup, menjilat, dan membuat kissmark terang di bawah telinga Ryeowook, sangat jelas terlihat.

"ngh~ mwohae, kyu?!" ucap Ryeowook sembari mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun menjauh. Kyuhyun menyeringai kecil.

"geunyang~ Little kissmark from me~" jawab Kyuhyun bangga. Ryeowook mendengus keras dan melepas paksa pelukan Kyuhyun, "aku mau melanjutkan praktik. Sebentar lagi larut. Pulang sana!" usir Ryeowook sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, sebelah tangannya meraba tempat Kyuhyun membuat kissmark barusan. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mencium pucuk kepala Ryeowook, mengecup sekali lagi bibir kekasihnya sebelum beranjak pergi.

"annyeong, baby~ jangan pulang kemalaman~" Kyuhyun melambaikan tangannya dengan jalan mundur, belum mau melepaskan pandangannya dari wajah Ryeowook.

Ryeowook mau tak mau tersenyum dan balas melambaikan tangannya, "josimhae~" teriaknya saat Kyuhyun hampir menabrak dinding di tikungan belakangnya. Mereka tertawa bersama sebelum tubuh Kyuhyun tak terlihat lagi.

.

"Sudah?" sebuah suara dengan nada dingin terdengar Ryeowook begitu ia selesai tertawa. Ia berbalik dan mendapati Senghyo, teman sekelasnya tengah menatap tajam ke arahnya. Ryeowook meringis kecil.

"cepat masuk!" belum sempat Ryeowook menjawab, namja itu sudah kembali berbicara, sedikit membentak ke arah Ryeowook.

Ryeowook mengangguk kecil dan segera melangkah masuk, "mian, Senghyo-ya~" ucap Ryeowook lirih sebelum melewati tubuh namja itu.

.

.

.

"jadi,kemarin kau pulang bersama siapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun saat mereka –dia dan Ryeowook- berjalan berdampingan menuju sekolah.

Ryeowook tersenyum kecil, "aku pulang bersama Eunhyuk hyung dan Donghae hyung. Kebetulan mereka juga belum pulang kemarin." Jelas Ryeowook. Terlihat Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya mendengar itu.

"untunglah kau tidak pulang dengan siwon." Desah Kyuhyun. Ryeowook terkikik kecil dan melingkarkan tangannya di lengan Kyuhyun.

"aku tak ingin kejadian saat dulu terulang lagi. aku sudah cukup tersiksa dengan kemarahanmu saat itu." Ucap Ryeowook. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mencium sekilas pucuk kepala Ryeowook.

"memang dimana rumah EunHae hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Rumah Donghae hyung 1 blok sebelum rumah kita. Sedangkan Eunhyuk hyung 2 blok setelah rumah kita." Jawab Ryeowook. Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya tak suka.

"itu sama saja kau diantar pulang oleh Eunhyuk hyung sendirian, kan?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi. Ryeowook tersenyum.

"bisa dibilang begitu."

"Ck!" Kyuhyun berdecak kesal mendengarnya.

"jangan bilang kau cemburu pada Eunhyuk hyung?!" Kyuhyun hanya diam mendengar pertanyaan Ryeowook.

"astaga~ Eunhyuk hyung itu sudah punya kekasih. Dan hey! Aku tak semudah itu selingkuh darimu, bodoh!" ucap Ryeowook tak terima. Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh kecil.

"aku hanya bercanda, chagi~ mana mungkin pesona Eunhyuk hyung mengalahkanku." Respon Kyuhyun narsis. Dan mau tak mau Ryeowook ikut tertawa bersama kekasihnya itu.

.

"tapi, chagi. Sepertinya akhir-akhir ini aku akan cukup sibuk." Ucap Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

"kenapa?"

"sonsaengnim memintaku untuk ikut lomba. Biasa, matematika. Jadi aku akan mengikuti pembinaan." Jelas Kyuhyun. Ryeowook mengangguk paham.

"memang kapan lombanya?" Tanya Ryeowook, cukup tertarik.

"eum sepertinya minggu depan." Jawab Kyuhyun ragu. Ryeowook langsung menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba.

Ia memandang horror ke arah Kyuhyun, "minggu depan? Micheosseo?!" teriak Ryeowook. Kyuhyun meringis kecil,.

"karena itu aku harus cukup bekerja keras. Tapi tenang saja, kau tahukan betapa jeniusnya kekasihmu ini?!" ucap Kyuhyun sedikit narsis.

Ryeowook tertawa, "Nan arra~"

.

.

.

Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi sejak lima menit yang lalu. Para siswa sudah mulai memenuhi kantin dan menyantap makan siang mereka. termasuk 3 namja yang duduk di dalah satu sudut kantin.

"jadi, beritahu hyung yang sebenarnya." Ucap Donghae begitu Ryeowook kembali dari membeli makan siangnya. Ia memandang bingung ke arah Donghae yang menatapnya penuh selidik.

"apa maksud hyung? Beritahu apa?" Tanya Ryeowook. Donghae menunjuk sekotak coklat yang baru saja diterima Ryeowook.

"apa itu? Coklat lagi? dari siapa?" pertanyaan beruntun itu membuat Ryeowook makin menatap bingung kea rah Donghae.

"hyung kenapa, sih? Bukannya sudah biasa aku mendapat coklat? Aku juga sudah lupa tadi siapa yang memberi ini." Jawab Ryeowook acuh, ia mulai memakan makan siangnya. Donghae memasang wajah merajuknya melihat Ryeowook yang sudah cuek seperti itu.

_Benar-benar kembaran dengan si evil satu itu, _batin Donghae kesal.

.

"jadi benar kau sudah putus dengan Kyuhyun?"

"uhuk –aku apah?!" pertanyaan tiba-tiba dari Eunhyuk yang baru saja datang itu membuat Ryeowook tersedak. Ia mengambil minuman terdekat darinya dan langsung menenggaknya habis.

"kau putus dengan Kyuhyun?" Donghae mengulang pertanyaan Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk mengangguk disampingnya.

"pertanyaan macam apa itu?! Tentu saja tidak!" jawab Ryeowook tak terima. Ia memajukan bibirnya menatap Eunhyuk dan Donghae bergantian.

"aku tak tahu berita itu tersebar darimana. Tapi penyebab kau dan Kyuhyun mendapat banyak hadiah dan coklat akhir-akhir ini karena kabar itu." Jelas Eunhyuk. Ryeowook makin menekuk wajahnya.

"y-yah! Jahat sekali mereka membuat berita seperti itu~" ucap Ryeowook. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca, membuat Donghae dan Eunhyuk berpandangan salah tingkah.

"Hey! Ryeowookkie~ Uljima, ne? itu hanya gossip, tidak lebih. Oke?!" ucap Donghae, ia memindah duduknya hingga kini disamping namja mungil itu.

Ia membelai lembut bahu Ryeowook, menenangkan namja cengeng itu, "uljima." Ucap Donghae lagi. Ryeowook mengusap matanya kasar.

"aku tidak menangis, hyung! Ah, sudahlah! Aku tak mau tahu tentang gossip itu." Ucap Ryeowook kesal. Ia kembali menyantap makan siangnya.

.

"jika berita itu tak benar, lalu, kemana Kyuhyun seminggu ini? Aku tak pernah melihat kalian berdua bersama lagi seminggu ini." Tanya Eunhyuk. Ryeowook memandang Eunhyuk.

"dia pembinaan dengan sonsaengnim. 3 hari lagi dia lomba matematika. Karena itu kita tak pernah terlihat bersama seminggu ini, dia sedang sibuk." Jawab Ryeowook. Eunhyuk dan Donghae mengangguk paham.

"kalau begitu besok aku akan bersama Kyu~ Aku tak suka gossip seperti itu beredar." Tambah Ryeowook. Lagi-lagi Eunhyuk dan Donghae hanya mengangguk setuju.

.

.

.

"kyu~"

Ryeowook menyandarkan kepalanya di atas bahu kiri Kyuhyun, dengan tangan yang melingkar di lengan kekasihnya.

"eum?" Kyuhyun bergumam sebagai balasannya. Ryeowook mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"kau tahu gossip yang sedang dibicarakan di sekolah?" Tanya Ryeowook. Kyuhyun yang tengah membaca buku matematika itu melirik sekilas ke arah Ryeowook, mengerutkan dahinya heran.

"memang gossip apa? Tidak biasanya kau mengurusi gossip seperti itu." Balas Kyuhyun. Ryeowook tanpa sedar mengeratkan pelukannya di lengan Kyuhyun, membuat namja itu semakin heran.

"mereka bilang kita putus." Jawab Ryeowook singkat. Kyuhyun terdiam, gerakan tangannya yang mebuka halaman buku tiba-tiba kaku. Ia tak tahu mengapa, tapi tubuhnya bereaksi demikian.

"Kyu?" panggil Ryeowook saat kekasihnya itu tak merespon apapun. Ia menggoyangkan lengan Kyuhyun yang ia peluk.

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali dan membalik tubuhnya cepat, membuat pelukan Ryeowook di lengannya terlepas.

Namja tampan itu meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas bahu Ryeowook, menatap lekat-lekat wajah kekasihnya.

"jangan dengarkan kata mereka. oke?" ucap Kyuhyun tiba-tiba. Ryeowook hanya mengerjap bingung, tapi ia mengangguk kecil.

"bagus~ Aku tidak akan mau putus denganmu." Kyuhyun tersenyum lega setelahnya. Ryeowook mau tak mau ikut tersenyum. Dan kemudian ia langsung menghambur memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun.

.

"sudah lama aku tak memelukmu." Gumam Ryeowook sembari menyamankan diri di dada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

Ia membelai lembut punggung Ryeowook, mencium berkali-kali pucuk kepala namja mungil itu.

"aku baru menyadarinya." Respon Kyuhyun. Ryeowook mengerucutkan bibirnya dan memukul pelan punggung Kyuhyun.

"dasar tidak peka!" ucap Ryeowook kesal. Kyuhyun tertawa mendengarnya.

"seperti kau peka saja." Balas Kyuhyun tak mau kalah. Ryeowook ikut terkikik setelahnya.

"aku lupa, aku juga tak peka ternyata." Ucapnya kemudiam. Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil dan melepas pelukan mereka.

"wae~?" Tanya Ryeowook tak terima. Ia masih ingin berlama-lama memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil melihat wajah merajuk milik kekasihnya itu, "aku ingin menciummu." Ucap Kyuhyun santai.

Ryeowok membelalakkan matanya mendengar kalimat frontal Kyuhyun, pipinya terasa hangat dan pastinya memerah.

"Y-yak! Apa yang kau ucapkan?!" ucap Ryeowook sedikit salah tingkah.

Kyuhyun terkikik dan mengecup cepat bibir Ryeowook, membuat namja itu terdiam dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan sayunya. Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya melihat wajah itu. Dan tanpa mereka sadari, kedua bibir itu kembali bertemua. Saling mengecap satu sama lain, merasakan lagi friksi kenikmatan itu setelah hampir seminggu tak pernah berbagi ciuman.

"saranghae." Bisik Kyuhyun di sela-sela ciuman mereka, Ryeowook hanya terdiam dan kembali mencium bibir Kyuhyun, menjawab pernyataan cinta itu lewat ciuman panjang miliknya.

Setidaknya hubungan mereka masih baik-baik saja saat ini.

.

.

.

"Kau bilang akan menginap malam ini."

Kyuhyun merajuk tak terima saat Ryeowook tiba-tiba memutuskan pulang ke rumahnya. Ryeowook tersenyum kecil dan sedikit berjinjit, mengecup lama tepi bibir Kyuhyun.

"aku tak ingin mengganggumu belajar malam ini. Bukankah besok kau sudah akan lomba?" jawab Ryeowook setelah melangkah mundur menjauhi Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya, menghalangi jalan Ryeowook untuk keluar.

"tetap saja! Aku ingin kau menemaniku malam ini." keukeuh Kyuhyun tak mau kalah. Ryeowook tersenyum maklum. Namja itu memang sangat manja jika keinginannya ingin dituruti.

Dan sifat itu akan sulit ditaklukan.

Seperti saat ini.

"hey, hey! Bukankah jika aku di sini semalaman kau tak akan belajar? Kau pasti sibuk denganku. Iyakan?" balas Ryeowook. Ia benar-benar ingin Kyuhyun belajar dengan serius. Mengingat ini lomba pertamanya sejak masuk senior high school.

"aniya! Aku akan belajar. Aku janji!" ucap Kyuhyun dengan mata yang berbinar penuh harap dan tanda peace di tangan kanannya yang terangkat.

Ryeowook mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar hal itu.

"dan kau akan mengacuhkanku? Tidak, terima kasih. Aku lebih memilih pulang jika seperti itu." jawab Ryeowook cepat. Kyuhyun menurunkan lengannya lemas. Ia memandang Ryeowook hopeless.

.

"kau sangat jahat padaku~" gumam Kyuhyun dengan kepala yang menunduk. Ryeowook terkikik kecil mendengar nada lemas itu.

"hey! Kemarilah!" ucap Ryeowook sembari menarik lengan Kyuhyun mendekatinya. Namja itu hanya pasrah dan mengikuti tarikan Ryeowook.

"huh~ My chubby boy~" gumam Ryeowook sembari merengkuh tubuh Kyuhyun dalam pelukannya, menenggelamkan wajah Kyuhyun pada dadanya. Posisi yang sebenarnya tak terlalu nyaman untuknya, karena ia harus sedikit berjinjit. Mengingat tingginya yang beberapa centi dibawah Kyuhyun.

"dengar!"

Ryeowook membelai lembut punggung Kyuhyun, menyamankan namja itu dalam pelukannya, "kau harus memenangkan lomba kali ini." lanjut Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun hanya diam, tak menanggapi apapun perkataan Ryeowook. Bahkan ia tak membalas pelukan namja-nya itu.

"aku akan memberikan apapun yang kau inginkan jika kau memenangkannya. Eum, minimal juara 3. eotte?" tawar Ryeowook. Dan tubuh Kyuhyun bereaksi cepat. Ia mendorong bahu Ryeowook dan mencengkeramnya.

"jeongmal? Kau akan memberikan apapun padaku?" tanya Kyuhyun antusias. Ryeowook terkikik dan mengangguk.

"ne~ apapun untukmu." jawab Ryeowook dengan senyum lebarnya. Kyuhyun balas tersenyum lebar dan mengecupi seluruh bagian wajah Ryeowook.

"saranghae, chagi~ jeongmal saranghae~" ucap Kyuhyun senang. Ryeowok tertawa lebar saat mendapati perlakuan manis Kyuhyun padanya, berbeda 180 derajat dengan beberapa menit yang lalu.

.

"ja~ kalau begitu aku pulang, ne?" pamit Ryeowook lagi. kyuhyun terdiam, tapi ia mengangguk lemah, dan Ryeowook tersenyum kecil melihatnya.

"Kyuhyun, himnaeyo!" ucap Ryeowoook sembari mengepalkan kedua tangannya di samping kepala, membuat Kyuhyun mau tak mau tersenyum tipis.

"gomawo." balasnya singkat. Ryeowook tersenyum dan mengecup sekilas pipi Kyuhyun sebelum mencium bibirnya.

"annyeong~"

Dan tubuh Ryeowook menghilang dibalik pintu kamar Kyuhyun, tak menyadari hilangnya senyum di wajah Kyuhyun begitu dirinya pergi meninggalkan namja tampan itu dengan segala pikirannya.

.

"semoga hanya perasaanku."

.

.

.

**TBC**

Hwa! Akhirnya di post juga chapter keduanya. Huft~

Semoga tidak mengecewakan sich. Sebenarnya saya 'agak' nggak niat buat fict ini. Tapi berhubung fanfic KyuWook masih 'sangat' jarang, akhirnya saya buat sendiri fict dengan pairing itu.

Dan saya sangat berterima kasih atas semua review(s) yang masuk ke dalam kolom review di bawah dalam chapter kemarin.

Dan saya juga sangat berharap reader-deul semuanya mau member saran dan kritik atas FF ini~ Gomawo! ^.^


	3. Chapter 3

**Tittle** : So far different till' same

**Author** : Kim Joungwook

**Pairing** : KyuWook

**Length** : 3 of 5

**Genre** : Romance

**Summary** : **KyuWook/BoyXBoy/DLDR! **

**Warning** : Shounen-ai, BoyXBoy. **DLDR! **

.

.

.

**KyuWook **

**.**

"sudah kubilang berhenti melakukan hal sia-sia seperti itu!"

"apa hakmu melarangku?!"

"aku istrimu, brengsek!"

"kau masih menganggap dirimu istri, heh? Setelah semua yang kau lakukan? Ingat! Kau mantan istriku!"

"hey! Jangan berlagak seperti aku yang salah di sini! Kau dulu yang pertama bermain api dibelakangku!"

"kau pikir aku tak tahu bagaimana kelakukanmu selama ini?!"

"aku tak melakukan apapun! Pikiran bodohmu itu yang merusak segalanya!"

"terus! Terus saja mengataiku seperti itu! Dan kau masih menyebut dirimu istriKU!"

"baiklah! Kuanggap itu sebagai penolakanmu atas kehadiranku sebagai istri bagimu!"

"eoh, kau baru sadar? Dasar perempuan tak tahu diri!"

"berhenti menyalahkanku!"

"karena memang kau yang salah!"

"huh?! Tak sadar diri kau ternyata?! Dasar lelaki tak berguna!"

"apa kau bilang? Dasar perempuan jalang!"

.

"appa!"

Teriakan Ryeowook menghentikan gerakan namja yang dipanggilnya 'appa' itu untuk melempar sebuah gelas ke arah sang eomma.

"R-Ryeowookie" Eomma Kim memanggil nama anaknya dengan tersendat. Tak menyangka sang aegya akan melihat semua ini.

"bukankah kau menginap di tempat Kyuhyun, chagi?" kali ini sang appa yang bersuara. Ryeowook hanya diam, tapi air matanya mengalir tanpa henti sejak tadi.

"e-eomma, a-appa. Katakan semua ini tidak benar. Kumohon~" ucap Ryeowook parau. Kedua orang dewasa itu tak mau menebak sudah sejak kapan sang buah hati mendengar pertengkaran mereka.

Ryeowook semakin terisak saat tak mendapati jawaban apapun dari bumonim-nya.

.

"jadi, ada yang bisa menjelaskan semua ini padaku?" Tanya Ryeowook akhirnya. Ia berusaha menahan semua isakan yang ingin keluar sedari tadi.

"jika kalian masih menganggapku sebagai anak."

.

.

.

"kami akan bercerai."

Dan kesimpulan itu yang bisa Ryeowook ambil dari semua penjelasan orang tuanya.

"T-tapi, bukankah selama ini k-kalian –kita baik-baik saja?" Tanya Ryeowook, masih belum percaya. Eomma Kim tersenyum pahit.

"itu tidak seperti yang kau lihat. Kenyataannya kita sudah tak pernah akur lagi sejak sebulan yang lalu. Dan semakin ke sini bukannya menjadi lebih baik, tapi justru semakin buruk." Jelas Eomma Kim. Ryeowook semakin terisak mendengarnya.

"jadi, selama ini hanya sandiwara? Keluarga bahagia yang kalian tunjukkan padaku hanya kamuflase semata?" Tanya Ryeowook tak percaya. Eomma dan appa Kim hanya menundukkan wajahnya.

"mianhae. Tapi kami sudah tak bisa mempertahankan rumah tangga ini." Ucap Appa Kim. Ryeowook mengusap air matanya.

"tapi kenapa appa, eomma? Bukankah kalian saling mencintai? Bukankah eomma bilang bahwa eomma dan appa serasi? Lalu kenapa?" Tanya Ryeowook, belum terima dengan semua berita mengejutkan ini.

"bukan hanya cinta yang mendasari sebuah hubungan. Dan keserasian bisa hilang begitu saja seiring berjalannya waktu." Jawab appa Kim. Ryeowook menggeleng tak terima.

"tapi eomma dan appa memang terlihat serasi saat bersama. Kalian memiliki sifat yang sama, kegemaran yang sama, bahkan sampai kebiasaan yang sama. Lalu bagian mana yang menyebabkan kalian bisa berpikir bahwa tak serasi lagi?"

Ryeowook masih menuntut jawaban yang jelas. Ini terlalu mendadak untuknya.

"justru disitulah letak kesalahannya, chagi. Sama bukan berarti bersama. Justru karena kita sama, tak ada yang menutupi kekurangan yang lain." Ucap eomma Kim.

"dan mungkin memang sudah saatnya kami berpisah." Tambah Appa Kim. Ryeowook semakin terisak mendengarnya.

.

"kau akan tinggal bersama eomma setelah kami bercerai." Ucap eomma Kim.

"sebenarnya, kami sudah resmi bercerai. Tinggal menunggu surat pengadilan keluar." Appa Kim tiba-tiba berucap. Membuat Ryeowook semakin tersentak kaget.

"mwo? Eomma? Jeongmalyo?" Tanya Ryeowook tak percaya. Eomma Kim hanya menunduk lemas.

"eomma akan kembali ke Jepang, bersama haraboji dan halmoni. Sedangkan appa akan menetap di Seoul." Jelas appa Kim. Ryeowook menatap sang appa meminta penjelasan.

"lusa kau dan eomma akan berangkat ke Jepang. Kami sudah menyiapkan semuanya. Kau hanya tinggal membereskan barangmu." Sang Eomma menjelaskan. Appa dan eomma Kim menatapnya penuh harap, menunggu respon sang buah hati.

"a-aku akan menginap di luar rumah malam ini. Jangan mencariku!"

Dan Ryeowook langsung berlari keluar begitu menyelesaikan ucapannya. Tak mempedulikan lagi teriakan sang eomma ataupun sang appa yang menyuruhnya kembali.

Ia hanya ingin mencari ketenangan.

.

.

.

Donghae memandang bingung ke arah namja mungil itu. Sejak setengah jam yang lalu ia tak berhenti menangis di atas ranjangnya.

Ia sudah dibuat pusing dengan kehadiran Ryeowook yang tiba-tiba berada di depan rumahnya. Dan semakin bingung dengan namja manis itu yang langsung menangis begitu sampai di kamarnya.

"jadi, Ryeowookie, kau sudah tenang?" Tanya Donghae smebari membelai lembut punggung Ryeowook begitu namja itu sudah mulai berhenti menangis.

Ryeowook mengangguk kecil, "gomawo hyung." Gumam Ryeowook parau. Donghae tersenyum kecil.

"jadi, kau mau bercerita pada hyung apa yang terjadi?"

Ryeowook terdiam cukup lama sebelum menggeleng kecil.

"mian, hyung. Tapi aku masih butuh waktu untuk bercerita pada orang lain." Jawab Ryeowook lirih. Donghae mngangguk paham.

"gwenchana." Jawab Donghae bijak, "tapi kenapa kau ke rumah Hyung? Bukankah rumah Kyuhyun lebih dekat dari rumahmu?" Tanya Donghae lagi.

"dia sedang belajar untuk besok. Aku tak ingin mengganggunya." Jawab Ryeowook. Donghae tersenyum tipis mendengarnya.

"geurae, lebih baik kita tidur sekarang, sudah cukup larut."

.

.

.

"chagi!"

Teriakan Kyuhyun cukup menggelegar di koridor sekolah pagi itu.

Sang objek yang diteriaki langsung menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik, tersenyum kecil melihat Kyuhyun yang berlari menhampirinya.

"kenapa kau berangkat duluan tadi?" Tanya Kyuhyun sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Ia tak suka ditinggal sendirian oleh Ryeowook.

"ouh~ mianhae. Aku tadi sedang terburu-buru, ada janji dengan Donghae hyung." Jawab Ryeowook memberi alasannya. Sebenarnya ia tak pulang ke rumah dan meminjam baju Donghae untuk ke sekolah hari ini. Beruntung namja itu memiliki seragam double.

"jinjja? Hah~ syukurlah. Kukira kau kencan dengan Siwon." Jawab Kyuhyun masih merajuk. Ryeowook tertawa parau dan menggeleng cepat.

"aniya~ tidak mungkin kau kencan dengan orang lain sedangkan aku memiliki kekasih setampan dirimu." ucap Ryeowook sembari memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun , menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada namja-nya itu.

Sejujurnya, ia sudah menahan tangis sejak teriakan Kyuhyun tadi. Ia tak ingin berpisah dengan namja itu. Sama sekali tak mau.

.

"hey, hey, hey~ aku hanya ingin berpamitan untuk berangkat lomba sekarang~ jangan bilang kau ingin bermanja saat ini?!" ucap Kyuhyn saat menyadari pelukan Ryeowook yang sangat erat melingkari tubuhnya. Ryeowook mengusap kasar matanya dan melepas pelukan itu.

"geurae? Kalau begitu kau harus menang. Arachi?!" ucap Ryewoook sembari mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Kyuhyun. Namja tampan itu tertawa kecil dan mengangguk.

"pasti. Apapun untukmu~" balas Kyuhyun , mengulang perkataan namja mungil itu semalam. Ryeowook mau tak mau tertawa mendengarnya.

"baiklah, sepertinya kau sudah ditunggu sonsaengnim. Jja~" ucap Ryeowook sembari menepuk kedua bahu Kyuhyun.

"fighting!" ia mengangkat kedua kepalan tangannya ke atas. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mencium lama dahi Ryeowook.

"aku mencintaimu." Bisik Kyuhyun sebelum mengecup singkat bibir Ryeowook. Ia masih sadar diri bahwa ini dilingkungan sekolah terbuka.

"aku juga mencintaimu." Balas Ryeowook lirih. Kyuhyun tersenyum sembari melambaikan tangannya menjauhi Ryeowook. Namja mungil itu tersenyum kecil dan mengusap sudut matanya yang berair.

"saranghae!" teriak Ryeowook sebelum tubuh namja itu tak terlihat lagi. Dan air matanya langsung terjatuh semua begitu saja.

.

"gwenchana, Ryeowook-ah, uljima~"

Dan sebuah pelukan tiba-tiba merengkuh tubuhnya. Ia langsung memeluk balik orang itu dan menangis puas di dadanya.

"Hyukkie hyung~" bisik Ryeowook lirih di tengah tangisnya. Eunhyuk meringis kecil saat cengkeraman Ryeowook di seragamnya cukup terasa di tubuhnya.

"ne, gwenchana~ hyung di sini. Gwenchana."

.

.

.

"eomma. Aku sudah menyiapkan semua baraangku." ucap Ryeowook begitu melihat sang eomma di ruang TV. Eomma Kim tersenyum dan menepuk sofa di sampingnya, mengisyaratkan Ryeowook untuk duduk di sana.

"duduklah." ucap eomma Kim akhirnya. Ryeowook mengangguk dan mendudukkan dirinya di samping yeoja itu, menyandarkan kepalanya nyaman di bahu sang eomma.

"jadi, kau sudah merasa baikan sekarang?" tanya eomma Kim. Ryeowook mengangguk.

"ne~ mianhae. Kemarin malam aku meninggalkan rumah begitu sjaa." ucap Ryeowook menyesal. Eomma Kim tersenyum kecil dan menegcup kepala Ryeowook.

"gwenchana. Eomma dan appa paham apa yang kau rasakan. Kau pasti sangat kaget dan shock atas kabar itu. Mianhae, karena eomma dan appa baru memberitahumu sekarang." eomma Kim berujar lirih. Ryeowook menggeleng.

"gwenchana, eomma. Gwenchana. Aku tahu apa yang terjadi. Aku berusaha memahaminya." Ryeowook berusaha menenangkan snag eomma.

.

"kau sudah memberitahu Kyuhyun tentang ini?" tanya eomma Kim tiba-tiba. Tubuh Ryeowook tanpa sadar menegang, merespon dengan baik nama namja itu.

"kenapa Kyuhyun?" tanya Ryeowook ragu. Eomma Kim tersenyum.

"eomma dan eomma Cho sudah tahu hubungan kalian." jawab sang eomma singkat. Ryeowook membelalakkan matanya, menarik diri dari pelukan sang eomma dan memandang yeoja itu tak percaya.

"eomma dan eomma Cho sudah tahu? Lalu?" tanya Ryeowook cepat. Eomma Kim tertawa.

"lalu? Bagaimana? Lalu apa?" eomma Kim balas bertanya. Ryeowook mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"eomma dan eomma Cho tak adil! Aku dan Kyuhyun sudah berusaha menyembunyikan hubungan ini dengan tidak bermesraan di depan eomma, tapi justru eomma dan eomma Cho sudah tahu lebih dulu." jelas Ryeowook tak terima. Eomma Kim tertawa mendengarnya.

"hey~ seperti itu kau bilang menyembunyikan hubungan kalian? Dengan selalu bersama setiap saat, bermesraan tak kenal tempat, bahkan selalu dikamar berdua. Seperti itu bersembunyi?" tanya Eomma Kim retoris. Ryeowook semakin menekuk wajahnya.

.

"apa eomma dan eomma Cho tak keberatan dengan hubungan kami?" tanya Ryeowook, pertanyaan yang sebenarnya sejak tadi ingin ia utarakan.

"kenapa harus keberatan? Asal kalian bahagia kami tak masalah." jawab eomma Kim. Ryeowook bukannya tersenyum bahagia, ia justru menunduk lesu.

"semua sudah terlambat eomma, semua sudah terlambat." ucap Ryeowook lirih. Eomma Kim memandang sendu pada tubuh Ryeowook.

"mianhae. Maafkan eomma dan appa. Tapi jika kau ingin menetap di sini, eomma dan appa akan membicarakannya dengan eomma Cho, mungkin mereka bisa membantu. " eomma Kim merasa sangat bersalah membuat kedua namja itu berpisah.

Ryeowook menggeleng cepat.

"aniya! Ini bukan salah eomma dan appa. Walaupun tanpa eomma dan appa, kami akan tetap berpisah. Itu sudah takdir." bantah Ryeowook cepat. Eomma Kim terdiam.

"dan aku tak ingin memaksakan kehendak dengan tetap di sini. Aku tahu eomma lebih membutuhkanku." Tambah Ryewook.

"chagi, sungguh. Jika kau ingin tetap di sini, eomma tak apa." ucap eomma Kim mencoba membuat sang aegya merasa tidak bersalah. Ryeowook memutar tubuhnya, hingga kini berhadapan dengan sang eomma.

Ia tersenyum kecil, "aniya eomma. Sejujurnya, aku hanya takut. Aku takut terlalu banyak bergantung pada Kyuhyun, hingga pada tahap aku tak bisa kehilangannya. Aku tak bisa jauh darinya, eomma~ Bahkan saat ini tak bertemu dengannya dalam waktu yang cukup lama sudah membuatku merasa tak tenang. Apalagi harus berpisah dengannya nanti. Aku ingin memudahkan diriku sendiri untuk menjauh darinya. Aku ingin mengakhirinya sekarang, agar sakit yang kutanggung tidak sebesar saat kita berpisah nanti, eomma~" jelas Ryeowook dengan air mata yang tanpa sadar terjatuh.

Eomma Kim terdiam, ia sedikit kaget atas pemikirannya anaknya yang sudah cukup jauh.

"dan terlalu banyak hal yang membuat kita tidak cocok. Sifat kita hampir sama, jika saja tak ada yang mau mengalah, hubungan ku dengan Kyuhyun akan hancur dengan mudah. Karena itu, aku berusaha menjadi hyung yang pengertian padanya selama ini." tambah Ryeowook.

"bukankah sama bukan berarti harus bersama?" tanya Ryeowook sembari menatap sang eomma dengan linangan air matanya. Eomma Kim tak menjawab apapun dan justru memeluk tubuh Ryeowook erat.

"mianhae, chagi. Jeongmal mianhae."

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun!" sebuah teriakan menghentikan langkah Kyuhyun yang sudah akan memasuki bis.

Ia baru saja menyelesaikan olimpiade matematika yang diadakan di Seoul. Dan bis yang akan ia naiki ini akan membawanya kembali ke Incheon, tempat tinggalnya.

"waeyo Joungwook sunbae?" Tanya Kyuhyun, membalik tubuhnya hingga kini berhadapan dengan kakak kelasnya yang juga ikut lomba ini. Meskipun Kyuhyun yang berhasil menang, juara 1 nasional. Sejak kemarin pagi, menginap di sini lalu siang ini mereka kembali ke Incheon.

"aniya. Hanya memanggil saja. Chukkaeyo untuk kemenanganmu." Ucap Joungwook sembari mengulurkan tangannya. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan membalas uluran tangan itu.

"ne, sunbae. Gomawo." Jawab Kyuhyun sembari menunduk kecil. Joungwook tertawa dan merangkul bahu Kyuhyun lalu membawanya kembali berjalan menuju bis.

.

"jadi benar kau berpacaran dengan Ryeowook?" Tanya Joungwook begitu mereka sudah duduk berdampingan di bis.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "ne. Bagaimana sunbae tahu?" Tanya Kyuhyun balik. Joungwook tertawa kecil, memukul pelan bahu hoobaenya itu.

"kalian sangat terkenal di sekolah. Meskipun memang ada pasangan seperti kalian, tapi kalian yang paling berani menunjukkan kemesraan dan selalu bersama kemanapun." Jawab Joungwook. Kyuhyun hanya mengulum senyumnya.

"lalu, apa ia tak marah? Kulihat sejak kemarin kau tak menghubunginya sama sekali." Tanya Joungwook lagi. Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"aniya. Kalaupun dia marah hari ini, besok pasti ia sudah baikan. Dia tak bisa marah terlalu lama pada orang lain." Jawab Kyuhyun yakin. Joungwook hanya mengangguk paham.

.

"kau benar-benar mencintainya, ya?"

Joungwook tiba-tiba kembali bertanya saat bis mulai berjalan. Kyuhyun menoleh dan mengangguk kecil,

"ne, aku sangat mencintainya. Kenapa, sunbae?" Tanya Kyuhyun balik. Joungwook tersenyum kecil.

"kau tahu, aku dulu juga pernah menjalin hubungan dengan seorang namja." Ucap Joungwook. Kyuhyun terdiam, mendengarkan dengan seksama apa yang akan diucapkan oleh sunbaenya itu.

"dan ternyata hubungan kami tak lebih dari satu tahun. Saat itu aku berfikir bahwa dengan kami saling mencintai, semua sudah selesai. Ternyata aku salah. Semua yang sama, tak selamanya akan tetap sama. Kau tahu maksudku?"

Kyuhyun hanya diam saat Joungwook memandangnya. Namja itu tersenyum kecil dan menepuk pundak Kyuhyun.

"tak ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Termasuk kelanjutan hubungan seseorang. Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu, saat kau memutuskan untuk menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang, kau juga harus menyiapkan diri untuk berpisah dengannya. Apalagi hubungan sepertimu dan Ryeowook, akan semakin rentan untuk berpisah. Terlalu banyak hal yang harus dipikirkan." Jelas Joungwook. Kyuhyun tersenyum miris, melempar pandanganya ke jendela disamping kursinya.

"arrayo, sunbae. Memang hubungan yang aku dan Ryeowook jalani ini belum terlalu biasa. Dan aku juga sudah menyiapkan diri untuk segala sesuatu, termasuk kemungkinan terburuk." Jawab Kyuhyun.

Dan Joungwook hanya bisa memandang Kyuhyun bingung, tak bsia menebak arah pikiran namja tampan itu yang masih melempar pandangan ke luar jendela.

.

.

.

Ryeowook berjalan pelan menyusuri tangga menuju kamarnya dilantai dua. Ia mengingat lagi bagaimana dulu keluarganya yang sangat bahagia hidup bersama, lebih dari 10 tahun tinggal bersama di bawah atap rumah ini.

Pagi ini sang eomma sudah terbang ke Jepang. Sebenarnya ia juga harus pergi pagi ini, tapi mengingat ada satu hal yang belum ia selesaikan di sini, ia meminta untuk ke Jepang besok pagi. Dan sang eomma menyetujuinya.

Ia sudah berpamitan pada teman sekelasnya kemarin. Semua sudah selesai. Bahkan Donghae dan Eunhyuk sudah tahu akan kepergiannya, dan alasan dibalik kepergiannya. Donghae sampai menangis tadi pagi. Ikut juga mengantar kepergian eomma Kim dibandara. Appa Kim juga ikut. Bumonimnya bilang, bahwa perpisahan harus selalu diakhiri dengan baik. bagaimanapun masalah yang mendasarinya.

.

"aku akan merindukan tempat ini." gumam Ryeowook saat tangannya membuka pintu kamarnya. Ia melangkah masuk dan duduk diranjang itu, di ranjang putih yang sprei-nya sudah ia lepas.

Dan tanpa sadar, air matanya mengalir begitu saja. Memandang seisi ruangan yang sudah tak ada lagi barangnya yang tersisa.

Tiba-tiba ponsel di sakunya bergetar, menandakan ada sebuah panggilan yang masuk. Ia seka dengan cepat air matanya dan melihat siapa ID yang menghubunginya itu.

"kyu." Gumam Ryeowook lirih saat melihat sang penelepon. Ia tempelkan ponsel itu ke telinganya setelah menekan tombol jawab.

"yoboseyo?"

_"Ryeowookie~ Jigeumi eodiya?" _Ryeowook tanpa sadar tersenyum kecil mendengar nada bahagia dalam suara itu. Ia sudah tahu, kekasihnya menang dalam olimpiade itu.

"jibae. Waeyo?" dan Ryeowook memilih menyembunyikan fakta itu.

_"Aku menang dalam olimpiade itu chagi! aku menang!" _Kyuhyun setengah berteriak dalam kalimatnya. Ryeowook tertawa kecil, meski air matanya juga ikut mengalir.

"jinjja? Wah~ Chukkaeyo, Kyu~ Chukkae!" gumam Ryeowook lirih.

_"bagaimana kalau kita merayakannya di rumahku? Eomma dan appa membuat sebuah makan malam kecil nanti, aku juga akan mengundang EunHae hyung. Otte?" _tanya Kyuhyun antusias.

Ryeowook mengangguk kecil, "ne. aku akan ke sana. Atau kau akan menjemputku ke sini sekarang?" tanya Ryeowook. Dapat ia dengar Kyuhyun tertawa di line seberang.

_"kau ingin aku menjemputmu, tuan putri?" _Kyuhyun bercanda atas pertanyaannya itu.

"ne. aku ingin kau menjemputku sekarang."

"_hn?"_

"Aku sangat merindukanmu." gumam Ryeowook diakhir kalimatnya.

Dan ia sangat serius dengan ucapannya barusan.

.

Tiba-tiba keadaan menjadi hening, suara Kyuhyun tak terdengar sama sekali dari line seberang.

"Kyu? Kyu?" Ryeowok mencoba memanggil nama namja itu. Tapi tetap tak ada sahutan sama sekali.

Ia berjalan tergesa keluar dari kamar dan menuruni tangga menuju ruang tamu, ia ingin segera mendatangi rumah kekasihnya itu, mencari tahu kenapa tak ada respon dari Kyuhyun padahal sambungan itu belum terputus.

Semua kemungkinan buruk sudah berseliweran di kepalanya, membuatnya mau tak mau mempercepat langkahnya menuruni tangga.

"?"

Dan ia berhenti begitu saja saat langkah terakhirnya menuruni tangga langsung berpapasan dengan namja yang masih terhubung dengan ponselnya.

"Kyu?" Ryeowook memanggil pelan nama namja itu, mencoba meyakinkan dirinya bahwa itu bukan hanya bayangannya semata.

"Eoh?" ia mengerjapkan matanya bingung saat bukannya jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun, tapi justru sebuah tubrukan di tubuhnya. Dapat ia rasakan pula sepasang lengan melingkari tubuhnya erat.

"nado. Manhi keuriwo." bisik Kyuhyun sembari memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil di tengkuk kekasihnya itu. Ryeowook mengerjap bingung sesaat sebelum tertawa kecil dan balik memeluk Kyuhyun sama erat.

"ne~" ucapnya pelan, menyamankan tubunhya di rengkuhan namja tampan itu. Ia memejamkan matanya nyaman sembari bersandar di dada Kyuhyun. Setidaknya, ia merasakan kehangatan itu sebelum pergi.

.

.

.

"jadi, kau ingin memutuskan hubungan ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun begitu Ryeowook menyelesaikan ucapannya. Ryeowook terdiam, meski kepalanya menunduk mendengar nada intimidasi dalam kalimat kekasih –ah, ani , mantan kekasihnya itu.

"JAWAB AKU!" Kyuhyun berteriak saat tak mendapati jawaban apapun dari mulut Ryeowook. Ia sudah cukup bersabar sedari tadi. Tubuh Ryeowook sedikit berjengit, kaget karena teriakan tiba-tiba itu.

"K-Kyu, jebal. Hajima~" ucap Ryewook lirih. Ia tak suka saat Kyuhyun berteriak seperti tadi.

Namja tampan itu hanya diam, memandang Ryeowook dengan tatapan tajamnya. Sejak tadi ia sudah sangat bahagia bisa menghabiskan makan malam dengan kekasih tercintanya. Dan saat ia mengantarkan namja mungil itu kembali ke rumah, ia dikejutkan dengan permintaan putus dari kekasihnya itu.

"katakana padaku apa alasannya!" geram Kyuhyun, mencoba menekan kuat-kuat emosinya agar tidak keluar saat ini. Ini semua harus diselesaikan dengan baik-baik.

"aku akan pergi ke Jepang." Jawab Ryeowook lirih. Ia memandang takut kea rah Kyuhyun, menanti respon apa yang akan diberikan namja itu.

"karena?"

"eomma dan appa berpisah. Dan aku harus mengikuti eomma untuk pergi ke Jepang, bersama halmoni dan haraboji." Jawab Ryewook singkat. Kyuhyun menggeleng cepat mendengar hal itu.

"aku tahu kau berbohong. Alasanmu meninggalkanku bukan itu. Aku mengenalmu, Ryeowook-ah, aku mengenalmu!" Kyuhyun masih tak mau percaya hal itu. Bahkan air mata Ryeowook saat ini tak berarti apapun.

"katakan padaku apa alasannya. Katakan padaku!" teriak Kyuhyun, air matanya ikut mengalir melihat Ryeowook yang kini semakin terisak. Ia tahu, namja mungil itu tak suka dengan teriakannya.

Ia tahu itu.

"hiks…" dan hanya isakan Ryeowook yang terdengar untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun itu. ia mengacak rambutnya kasar, tak ingin percaya atas semua ini.

Hanya semalam! Dan ia sudah kehilangan kekasih yang sangat ia scintai.

.

"katakan semua ini bohong, Ryeowook-ah! Katakan itu bohong!" Kyuhyun berucap lirih, tubuhnya merosot begitu saja di lantai kamar Ryeowook.

Ryeowook hanya menggeleng keras, hatinya sangat sakit melihat Kyuhyun bersikap seperti itu. lebih baik Kyuhyun marah dan memukulnya, melampiaskan emosinya saat ini dengan kekerasan. Tapi bukan dengan tangisan dan teriakan frustasi seperti ini.

"geumanhae, Kyu~ hiks.. geumanhae." Bisik Ryeowook lirih. Ia berjalan pelan mendekati Kyuhyun dan bersimpuh didepannya, memeluk tubuh itu dalam rengkuhannya.

"mianhae, jeongmal mianhae~" ucap Ryewook.

Dan mereka menangis bersama malam itu, melampiaskan apapun yang tengah mereka rasakan. Perpisahan yang tak pernah mereka pikirkan akan terjadi, dan kini sudah berada di depan mata.

.

.

.

Keadaan menjadi hening.

Sudah 30 menit berlalu sejak mereka berhenti menangis, tepatnya tangisan Kyuhyun yang berhenti. Isakan masih sesekali terdengar dari mulut Ryeowook, mengingat namja itu masih mengalirkan air matanya.

Mereka terduduk dilantai dengan bersandar pada ranjang Ryeowook. Saling diam dan tak ada yang memulai bicara.

"tidakkah kau bisa tinggal di sini?" Tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba. Matanya masih memandang lurus ke depan, tak ingin melihat wajah Ryewook.

Ryewook menggeleng, "tidak bisa. Eomma membutuhkanku." Jawab Ryewook pelan.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas frustasinya, "jadi, bisakah aku meminta hadiahku sekarang?" Tanya Kyuhyun sembari menoleh, memandang Ryewook dengan senyum yang sangat terlihat dipaksakan.

"hadiah terakhir yang ingin kuambil darimu." Gumam Kyuhyun lirih. Ryeowook menatap lekat-lekat wajah sayu Kyuhyun.

Dan akhirnya Ryeowook mengangguk kecil, mengusahakan senyum yang tampaknya gagal, "ne." jawabnya singkat.

Kyuhyun langsung mengulurkan tangannya dan mengusap lembut wajah Ryewook, menghapus jejak air mata di wajah namja itu.

"jebal uljima." Ucap Kyuhyun pelan. Ryeowook mengangguk cepat, mencoba sekuat tenaganya untuk menghentikan tangis itu. ia selalu menuruti ucapan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya, mencium lama kening Ryeowook.

"saranghae." Bisik Kyuhyun lirih. Ia menjauhkan sedikit wajahnya dan menatap tepat ke mata Ryeowook, mencari jawaban dari pantulan wajahnya di mata itu. ia meletakkan telunjuknya di depan bibir Ryeowook saat namja mungil itu akan menjawab pernyataannya.

"sssttt… tak perlu kau jawab. Aku sudah tahu apa yang akan kau katakan." Ucap Kyuhyun cepat. Ia meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu Ryewook, sedikit mencengkeramnya.

"aku masih marah padamu karena meninggalkanku. Dan malam ini. Biarkan aku melakukan'nya'. Sebagai permintaan yang kau janjikan atas kemenanganku." Ucap Kyuhyun, meminta izin. Ryeowook terdiam, memandang Kyuhyun sedikit tak percaya.

"melakukan'nya'?" Gumam Ryewook mengulang perkataan Kyuhyun. Namja tampan itu hanya diam, memandang Ryewook serius, mencoba meyakinkan namja mungil itu bahwa ia benar-benar serius dengan permintaan itu.

"kumohon~" dan akhirnya tatapan sayu penuh harapan milik Kyuhyun membuat Ryewook tersentak. Sudut hatinya menjerit sakit melihat wajah memohon itu.

Dan Ryeowook langsung mengangguk, mencengkeram erat kaos Kyuhyun dibagian pingganganya. Dan tanpa mengucapkan apapun lagi, Kyuhyun mulai mencium bibir Ryeowook. Menyalurkan berjuta perasaan yang masih tak terbendung.

Rasa cinta, kecewa, amarah, sedih, semua melebur menjadi satu.

Dan ciuman itu tidak lagi berasa manis, tapi berasa asin karena tetesan air mata yang kembali mengalir dari kedua belah pihak. Air mata yang mengalir dari mata Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook, mengungkapkan betapa berat perpisahan ini.

.

Malam itu, semua melebur menjadi satu.

Semua perasaan mereka. bagaimana setiap kecupan di seluruh tubuh itu membuktikan segalanya. Saat satu persatu penghalang diantara dua tubuh namja itu mulai terlepas, menciptakan batas yang justru terasa semakin menjauh.

Nafsu dan kesedihan menjadi satu, mengalahkan cinta yang sepertinya mulai pudar. Pelukan dengan peluh yang menjadi satu. Tak berbeda.

"Ah~"

Dan tanda kepemilikan yang sudah terlambat kembali menghiasi tubuh Ryeowook, menciptakan friksi kekecewaan yang semakin dalam. Setiap sentuhan Kyuhyun ditubuhnya seakan membuatnya menyesali sebuah keputusan yang sudah ia buat.

Perlakuan namja itu saat menyentuhnya malam itu. kulit yang saling bergesekan, deru nafas yang semakin terdengar, dan juga gerakan yang semakin tak sabar.

"Kyu!"

"Wook!"

Dan berujung pada sebuah nikmat yang penuh akan kesakitan. Membuktikan penyatuan tubuh dua namja itu yang sarat akan emosi.

Dengan lingkupan hasrat yang bergejolak.

.

"aku mencintaimu~" gumam Kyuhyun sebelum memejamkan matanya, masih dengan pelukan posesif di pinggang Ryewook. Dan Ryewook hanya diam, tak menjawab pernyataan itu, hanya menggerakkan tubuhnya di pelukan Kyuhyun, mencari posisi ternyaman baginya.

Kyuhyun tak menginginkan jawaban apapun. Hanya apa yang mereka lakukan malam ini, sudah menjawab semua tanyanya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya, langsung menoleh kesamping begitu matanya terbuka sempurna.

Dan semua seperti dugaannya, Ryeowook sudah pergi, tak lagi tertidur disisinya.

Ia bergegas bangun, memungut semua pakaiannya dan ia pakai secepat mungkin. Air matanya mengalir seiring langkah yang semakin menjauhi ruangan itu. kamar yang menjadi saksi malam pertama sekaligus malam perpisahan bagi mereka.

Dan tak ada waktu untuk menyekanya.

.

"kita serius akan mengikutinya?" tany Eunhyuk saat Kyuhyun sudah duduk nyaman di sana. Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"kita langsung ke bandara, aku tahu dia disana saat ini. Penerbangannya masih 30 menit lagi." jawab Kyuhyun setelah melihat sekilas jam di dashboard mobil Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk dan Donghae berpandangan sejenak sebelum mengangguk dan menuruti ucapan Kyuhyun.

Kedua namja itu mendapat permintaan dari Kyuhyun kemarin untuk menjemputnya jam 7 pagi. Dan mereka hanya menurut, karena tahu mungkin ini kesempatan terakhirnya untuk melihat wajah Ryewook.

Ya, mereka tahu bahwa Ryewook berniat meninggalkan mereka tanpa mau ada yang menemaninya ke bandara. Dan terima kasih pada Kyuhyun yang memberitahunya hal itu.

.

.

.

Ketiga namja itu –Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk, Donghae- sudah sampai di bandara dan langsung berjalan tergesa menuju gate penerbangan Ryewook. Mereka selalu berdo'a semoga belum terlambat untuk setidaknya melihat Ryewook sebelum berpisah.

"berhenti!" ucap Kyuhyun tiba-tiba. Mereka menurut dan memilih mengikuti ucapan namja paling muda itu.

"dia di sana." Lanjut Kyuhyn sembari menunjuk seorang yang menggunakan pakaian tertutup dan kaca mata hitam. Kyuhyun masih sempat menyeringai melihat gaya berjalan Ryewook dan bercak merah yang tak tertutup oleh kerah bajunya.

"dia benar-benar akan pergi…" gumam Donghae lirih. Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun tak bersuara apapun, sibuk melihat punggung Ryewook yang semakin menjauh.

"apa tidak sebaiknya kita menemuinya dan setidaknya memberikan sebuah pelukan perpisahan?" Tanya Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun langsung menggeleng cepat.

"tidak! Dia tidak membiarkan seorangpun mengantarnya ke bandara berarti dia memang tak ingin bertemu siapapun sekarang. Karena itu, setidaknya kita harus menghargai keputusannya." jawab Kyuhyun tegas. Eunhyuk dan Donghaepun hanya menghela nafas dan kembali memandang tubuh Ryewook yang semakin menjauh.

Kyuhyun memilih mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengetik pesan untuk Ryewook, setidaknya ia ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal dengan cara yang baik.

Ia sudah akan menekan tombol send, tapi ia batalkan. Ia kembali memandang tubuh Ryeowook yang benar-benar menghilang di balik gerbang keberangkatan. Mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengirim pesan untuk Ryeowook.

Ia hanya tak ingin menghancurkan apa yang sudah ia rencanakan selama ini.

"saranghae, chagi~ Annyeong~" gumam Kyuhyun sebelum berbalik, berjalan kembali untuk keluar dari bandara. Sudah cukup melihat langkah terakhir Ryeowook sekarang. Sudah cukup.

"ayo kita kembali, hyung~"

.

.

.

"kau berhutang penjelasan padaku. Aku tak mengerti jalan pikiranmu, Kyu!" ucap Eunhyuk saat mereka sudah kembali masuk kedalam mobilnya.

"ya. Aku juga bingung. Naskah apa yang sedang kau lakukan saat ini?" tambah Donghae. Kyuhyun yang duduk di kursi belakang tersenyum miring, memandang bergantian pada Donghae dan Eunhyuk di depan. Dua hyung-nya itu sangat penasaran kenapa ia bersikap biasa, bahkan tidak terkesan keberatan dengan kepergian Ryewook.

"aku tahu semuanya. Aku sudah tahu semua bahkan sebelum hyung tahu." Ucap Kyuhyun singkat. Donghae dan Eunhyuk memandang Kyuhyun bingung,

"maksudmu? Aku tak mengerti." Ucap Eunhyuk akhirnya.

"aku tahu perpisahan orang tua Ryewook dan rencana kepergian ini. Aku tahu sebelum aku pergi untuk lomba ke Seoul." Jawab Kyuhyun. Eunhyuk dan Donghae membelalak tak percaya.

"dan kau tetap berangkat ke Seoul saat tahu kekasihmu akan meninggalkanmu, Kyu? Kau gila!" ucap Donghae sedikit emosi. Kyuhyun tersenyum miris.

"ya, aku memang gila. Tapi aku hanya tidak ingin mengecewakan semua orang yang sudah berharap padaku. Aku tak ingin mengecewakan mereka hanya karena keegoisanku semata. Dan aku yakin, Ryewook juga akan kecewa jika aku membatalkan kepergianku ke Seoul." Jelas Kyuhyun pelan.

"lagipula aku juga yakin, ia akan tetap memilih eomma-nya daripada memilihku." tambah Kyuhyun. Donghae mengangguk kecil tanpa sadar, membenarkan ucapan Kyuhyun.

"tapi, bagaimana bisa kau mendapat berita itu, bahkan sebelum kami." Tanya Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun menghela nafsanya panjang.

"Pagi itu aku ingin menjemput Ryewook seperti biasa, dan aku hanya mendapati Kim eomma di depan pintu. Menceritakan padaku bahwa Ryewook pergi dan alasan apa yang membuat ia memilih meninggalkan rumah. aku tahu semuanya, bahkan penundaan jadwal keberangkatannya yang seharusnya kemarin menjadi hari ini." Jelas Kyuhyun.

Eunhyuk dan Donghae memandang Kyuhyun tak percaya.

"dan kau tak berusaha menghentikannya?" Tanya Donghae, lagi-lagi dengan emosi terselip di sana. Kyuhyun tersenyum miris.

"ani. Aku hanya ingin mengikuti permainan yang ia buat. Aku ingin menuruti semua yang ia lakukan. Termasuk berpisah." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"kau gila!" respon Eunhyuk begitu selesai mendengarkan alasan Kyuhyun.

"kau tahu kenapa Ryewook tak ingin ada yang mengantarnya ke bandara? Karena dia tak ingin ragu untuk meninggalkan Korea. Dia tak ingin karena melihat kita, ia menjadi sedih dan ragu untuk berpisah dengan kita. Karena itu, aku memutuskan untuk tidak menemuinya tadi." Tambah Kyuhyun. Eunhyuk dan Donghae mengangguk mengerti.

"dan aku sangat marah saat itu! sungguh! Aku benar-benar tak terima dia meninggalkanku begitu saja." Ucap Kyuhyun tiba-tiba. Eunhyuk dan Donghae kembali memandang Kyuhyun, bingung dengan perubahan emosi tiba-tiba namja itu.

"karena itu aku mengatur smeua ini. Naskah gila yang juga melibatkan hyungdeul." Tambah Kyuhyun sembari memandang Eunhyuk dan Donghae dengan mata memerah menahan tangis.

"bahkan bagaimana perpisahan kami sudah aku rencanakan. Bagaimana aku akan memiliki Ryeowook seutuhnya malam itu, dan bagaimana aku akan membiarkan dia pergi. Semuanya sudah kurencanakan." Dan Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menangis.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk hanya diam saat melihat air mata Kyuhyun mengalir. Mencoba memahami situasi namja itu saat ini.

"tapi aku baru tahu semuanya sekarang. Setelah apa yang kulakukan padanya kemarin malam. Aku seperti seorang lelaki brengsek yang meninggalkan seseorang setelah menidurinya. Aku merasa menjadi seorang yang kurang ajar." Gumam Kyuhyun lirih. Ia mencengkeram kertas yang baru saja ia baca. Kertas yang tadi pagi ia temukan di atas meja kamar ryewook. Kertas yang menjelaskan semuanya. Menjelaskan kuatnya pendirian Ryewook untuk meninggalkannya.

"mianhae, chagi, mianhae~"

Eunhyuk dan Donghae hanya bisa diam dan memandang sendu ke arah Kyuhyun yang semakin terisak, memberikan waktu baginya untuk menyalurkan emosi.

Karena sejujurnya, mereka tak tahu bagaimana menghentikan tangisan pilu seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

_Kyuhyunnie~_

_Aku tahu ini semua menyakitkan. Untukku dan untukmu._

_Tapi aku juga baru menyadarinya sekarang. Waktu yang sebenarnya sudah terlambat untuk mengakhiri semuanya._

_Dan aku harus tetap menjelaskan padamu alasan kepergianku sebenarnya. Bukan uri bumonim._

_Tapi karena kita._

_Katakan aku pengecut karena meninggalkanmu. Tapi sejujurnya aku hanya takut. Takut jatuh terlalu dalam pada cintamu, dan berakhir pada aku, yang tak bisa lepas darimu._

_Lebih baik kita berpisah sekarang, karena sakit yang ditanggung tidak akan sebesar saat kita berpisah esok hari. Saat perasaan kita sudah tumbuh terlalu banyak._

_Dan yang terakhir, hiduplah dengan baik tanpaku. Kau namja yang sempurna, akan mudah mendapat apapun yang kau inginkan. _

_Kau pintar, cukup kaya, dan sangat tampan._

_Mungkin karena itu semua aku juga mencintaimu. Sampai saat ini._

_Dan jika diteruskan, kertas ini tidak akan cukup. Jadi aku akan mengakhirinya di sini._

_Annyeong, Kyu~ gomawo untuk selama ini. Untuk 17 tahun hidupku yang sudah kuhabiskan bersamamu. Aku bahagia, dan kuharap kau juga bahagia._

_Saranghae~_

_With love,_

_Kim Ryewook_

.

.

.

**TBC**

Wkwkwkw, saya kembali membawa Fict ini~ otte? Apakah cukup panjang? Dan disinilah konfliknya. Gak bakal lama kok, 2 chapter lagi juga end. Kan mini FF~ Semoga tidak mengecewakan~

Untuk review yang masuk, saya ucapkan terima kasih yang sebanyak-banyaknya. Review anda adalah kebahagiaan saya. Hahahaha~ :D

So, Review juseyo~ Gomawo~


End file.
